Snapshots
by Isabella1020
Summary: A collection of drabbles, songfics and mini-fics involving mainly George and Izzie and maybe some other characthers like Alex, Lexie and Callie.
1. On The Bathroom Floor

**Title:** On the Bathroom Floor.

**Continuity: **between Season Two's last episode 'Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response' and Season Three's first episode 'Time Has Come Today'.

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Song: '**Fix you', by Coldplay.

**Warnings/Comments: **A/U. Thanks to Dai for her wonderful support and help.

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed,  
when you get what you want but not what you need,  
when you feel so tired but you can't sleep.  
__Stuck in reverse._

"Iz, open up!" George knocked on the bathroom door and tried unsuccessfully opening it.

"Go away." An almost too quiet voice answered from the inside.

"Come on, Izzie, open the door. Please, I just wanna help!" He insisted, hitting on the wood with his fists.

"Go away!" The voice repeated a little more loudly.

_When the tears come streaming down your face.  
When you lose something you can't replace.  
When you love someone but it goes to waste,  
could it be worse?_

He leaned his head on the door and closed his eyes, feeling powerless. He hated that. Every time Izzie had a problem she would close up to everyone and he usually would be the only one for her to trust in, but now… Now she seemed to be in a state close to madness that didn't let her trust anyone. _And she's got some reasons to be mad_, he thought sadly.

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones,  
and I will try to fix you._

Suddenly, the door opened and he lost his balance, falling into the bathroom. He hit the floor and exclaimed a loud _Ouch! _ as he rubbed his sore right arm. But something distracted him. Izzie was laying on the bathroom floor next to him, still wearing her prom dress, a vacant stare in her eyes.

"Izzie… "The word left his lips before he could stop himself. She looked so fragile, so broken, and so empty, that he felt almost like if a little part of him had died too. He knew he had to do something to help her, but what could he do? Certainly bringing Denny back to life wasn't an option. The only thing that would get her back to how she used to be wasn't an option. _Oh, just great,_ he thought. He had to do something or at least he had to try.

"Izzie, I'm so sorry… I know you loved him, I know you feel like there's no reason to keep on living without him, but… "He trailed off and watched her for a moment; her gaze was fixed on the wall tiles behind him. He grabbed her hand, trying to make her come back from wherever she was and sighed. "…but you can't give up on living, Izzie. You can't lock yourself in the bathroom for hours and forget about the world. You have to come back."

She reacted to these words and her eyes locked with his.

"I can't… keep going. I can't get up and pretend nothing happened. I can't be all bright and shiny now, George, damn it! My fiancé died, haven't you heard?" She hissed sarcastically. "And you can't expect me to suck it up and go out and be normal so just… just shut up okay?"

_High up above or down below,  
when you're too in love to let it go,  
but If you never try you'll never know.  
__Just what you're worth._

George remained still and silent for a couple of seconds, then he moved closer and hugged her tight, caressing her hair as she started to sob into his shoulder.

"I don't expect you to be all bright and shiny; I'm not expecting you to be normal. I'm just asking you to get out of this bathroom, change your outfit into something comfortable and let me help you dealing with the pain. That's what I'm here for. That's what best friends do. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. But let me help you. You have to try, Izzie."

_Lights will guide you home,  
and ignite your bones.  
And I will try to fix you._

"Why?" Her voice was shaky from all the crying. "What's the point on trying? It's not like that's gonna bring him back… " She trailed off and her gaze became absent again.

_Tears stream down your face.  
When you lose something you cannot replace.  
Tears stream down your face and I..._

_Tears stream down your face,  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes.  
Tears stream down your face and I..._

"Stop saying that!" He ordered, cupping her face with his hands, forcing her to make eye contact. "Denny wouldn't have wanted you to do this to yourself. If he were here, he would tell you the same thing I'm telling you. Stop doing this. He wouldn't have wanted you becoming a ghost, because he loved you. He would have wanted you to move on and be happy. Besides, what would be of all of us without you, Iz? Seriously. This house wouldn't be a home without you. Our lives wouldn't be the same without you. You're the spark of this group. Lastly, you're my best friend and I need you. I need you and all the things that make you who you are. Who's gonna crawl into my bed at night to talk? Who's gonna criticize my love life? Who's gonna make me laugh when I'm down? Who's gonna use my toothbrush…" A smile started to spread down her face although she tried to avoid it. "… and then pretend that she didn't?"

She let out a last sob and he smiled. "Come on, Iz. Let's get out of here." He got up and helped her on her feet; then he walked her to her bedroom. When George turned around to leave, he heard her calling his name.

"Thank you." She whispered, after squeezing his hand and he wiped a few tears off her face.

_Lights will guide you home,  
and ignite your bones...  
And I will try to fix you._

"You're welcome, Iz." George gave her his patented glowing smile and walked towards the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He had done his best to help her. Now he felt better, and he hoped, maybe she felt a little better too.


	2. Stains

**Title: **Stains.

**Continuity: **Season Three's episode 3, 'I am a tree'.

**Feedback: **Of course, reviews are great.

**Song: **"Sunday, Bloody Sunday", by U2. (Fragment of Paramore's cover of the song.)

**Warnings/Comments:** A/U. Thanks to Dai for her wonderful support and help.

* * *

_Yeah, I wipe the tears from your eyes.  
I wipe your tears away. (Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away. (Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away. (Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your blood shot eyes. (Tonight, tonight)_

The kitchen was full of baked goods. They were spread all over the place: muffins on the counter top, brownies in the refrigerator, cookies in the cupboards. There were even baskets full of scones on the floor around the counter. Now a stunned George watched Izzie put another tray full of muffins into the oven. It was starting to freak him out. And that was a euphemism. He made his way towards her trying not to step on the baskets that he imagined she was going to take to Joe's, based on the fact that they had no more room left for them.

"Listen, Iz… "He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. He really didn't want to piss Izzie off, after all, she was strong enough to kick his ass and she was already upset, but he had no choice but to ask her to stop. Meredith was too absent in her own world as to do something, Callie wasn't exactly Izzie's best friend and Cristina was too busy trying to help Meredith, so it was his job to bring Izzie back from wherever she was. It wasn't that the reason why he was doing it, anyways. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted his best friend back. So he took a step closer and spoke. "Don't you think you've already made enough muffins for, well, a long time? I mean, not that I don't like them, they're great, but this kitchen's going to blow up in any minute. "He finished, putting a hand over Izzie's shoulder, forcing her to stop kneading.

Her eyes locked with his and she gave him a fierce gaze. "Don'..I'." She hissed him, shaking his hand off her shoulder abruptly.

Her voice scared him. "Izzie… "

"What?!" She turned around and burst into tears, grabbing a spoon and throwing it up above their heads. "What is it George?! Can't you just leave me deal with it? This is my way to deal with things, okay? I _**bake**_. That's what I do. Meredith and Cristina, they drink and tell secrets in the darkness. You deny until you just can't deny anymore. Alex doesn't give a crap about anything, Alex doesn't deal with things. But I do. And I _bake._ So would you just let me do my thing and stop annoying me?!" Her hair had come undone, and her clothes had gotten stained with the mixture she was kneading, and the tears streamed down her face.

_Okay, this is it._ George thought. _She's lost it_. He hesitated for a second, and then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She fought at first to break free of his strong embrace but then she let go, exhausted and cried into his chest while he tried to calm her down. _It's useless_, she thought. _He's stubborn, he's not gonna stop watching over me until he considers that I'm fine_. If truth was to be told, she needed him. He was her best friend and he was the only one in whom she could trust. He only wanted to help, and she would win nothing by pushing him away.

Izzie held onto his best friend and tried her best to stop crying as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. He didn't care about what his girlfriend might thing if she saw them. He only cared about her getting well as soon as possible.

Izzie smiled despite herself when she saw the stains she'd left in George's shirt. _Removing that stain's not exactly going to be a walk in the park_. She smiled and wiped the tears off her face. She was certainly lucky to have him.


	3. Starry Night

**Title:** Starry Night.

**Continuity:** 'My Favorite Mistake'. (Season Three's 19th episode.)

**Song: **'Yellow', by Coldplay.

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. Mini-fic. George's POV. I wrote this one because I thought that I would have been nice if George and Izzie would have actually _talked _during the episode, instead of avoiding each other. Also because I love _Yellow_ (it is certainly one of Coldplay's best songs ever) and I think it fits with them and their situation. About the constellations, I honestly don't know anything about them, but I did research to try and put the right information on the story, XD. (I apologize if it didn't work, I did my best.)

* * *

Seeing her like that broke his heart in two. _Disconsolate. Disappointed. Lost. _

No matter what word he used to describe the state she was in, it still tore him to pieces. Seeing her like that, in a complete contrast to the woman he had once known and became friends with, had a devastator effect on him. _Izzie used to be happy,_ he thought sadly as he watched her exit the house and sit on the grass in the garden. _She used to be the cheerful one._

But that was in the past, in the beginning, before Denny, before _them,_ before bad things started to happen. Now, he wasn't sure if that Izzie would ever come back. He wasn't sure if that was possible. And it was even worse to think that if she was broken, it was partially his fault.

Sighing, he followed her to the garden and sat down next to her. Her eyes were fixed on the starry sky and the night breeze mussed her hair. Taking a closer look, he could see that she was shivering slightly. Wordlessly, he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She didn't make a move. Finally, he decided to speak.

_Look at the stars.  
Look how they shine for you,  
and everything you do.  
Yeah, they were all yellow._

"Izzie… "He cleared his throat.

"I never knew the names of the constellations, you know?"She commented casually, interrupting him. "I've always liked watching the sky and the stars but I've never learned the names of the constellations."

_I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
and all the things you do.  
And it was called yellow._

He bit her lip and watched her for a moment, compassion overwhelming him. He pointed at the sky diagonally from him. "That's the great bear, on your right."

"The big one?"She frowned, concentrated.

"Yeah, that one."He nodded. "And that one over there… "He pointed up, right above their heads."That's the Northern Cross, but it's also called The Swan."

She turned her head around and stared at him in admiration for a second. "How do you know all this? It's impressive."

_So then I took my turn…  
Oh what a thing to have done.  
And it was all yellow._

"Boy scouts."He simply muttered, shrugging.

She laughed at the expression on his face, and he couldn't help by being surprised. It had been a long time since the last time he had heard her laugh authentically. "You're aware it's not a crime, right?"She teased sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know."He chuckled."It's just… it wasn't exactly the best experience of my childhood, that's all."

_Your skin…  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones.  
Turn into something beautiful.  
You know, you know I love you so…  
You know I love you so…_

"What do you mean?"She asked, interested.

"Well, my father was kind of hoping that my character would, you know, toughen up a bit if I became a boy scout. But that wasn't the problem. The problems started when he decided that my brothers would come with me."

"And…?"

"You know my brothers."He sighed."They're _super _annoying now, imagine them back then."

She stifled a chuckle."I see."

"I'm glad I went, though. I had fun anyways."He grinned slightly. "But I should be showing you the constellations, not boring you with stories from my childhood."He shook his head. "Let's lay back or else our necks will be terribly sore tomorrow from looking up."

"Right."She agreed.

_I swam across,  
I jumped across for you…  
Oh what a thing to do…_

'_Cause you were all yellow._

After a while of watching all the stars in sight and talking about them, they both fell silent for a moment. She laced her hand with his.

"George… "

"Yes?"

_I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you.  
Oh what a thing to do.  
And it was all yellow._

"I just want you to know that I feel bad about what happened. I know how you feel about Callie. I'm sorry."

"Izzie, don't."He tried to stop her." You don't have to… "

_Your skin…  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
turn into something beautiful.  
And you know… for you I'd bleed myself dry_

_for you I'd bleed myself dry._

"And you need to know… "She continued on. "… that you're a great friend. Don't let me and my actions make you think or feel otherwise. Everything's been so hard lately… "Her voice trembled slightly."… but you're a great friend. My best friend. Probably, the best friend I'll ever have."

"You're my best friend, too."He stated, squeezing her hand."You're more than that. You're the person that gets me like no one else does, you know?"He looked away from her, shyly. "And I never, ever wanted to be mad at you. I'm sorry."

_It's true, look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for you…  
Look how they shine for…_

"It's okay."She assured, snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her and resisted the impulse of kissing the top of her head. That couldn't happen. He was a married man. However, he had never felt that kind of total peace, of quiet satisfaction with his wife.

"Do you think Denny is up there?"

_Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine for you.  
Look how they shine._

Her question took him completely by surprise, but he managed compose an answer. "Of course."

"Do you think he looks after me?"

"I'm sure he does."

"Then I'm sure your father also looks after you."She commented innocently.

For some curious reason, the mention of his father's name didn't filled him with pain or sadness, like it did before; in Izzie's calm, quiet voice only caused him a bit of nostalgia, nothing in comparison with the feelings of loss and emptiness that he had been submerged in after his father had passed away.

"I hope so."He said, and he really did, even if he felt embarrassed about the way he had behaved, he still needed to know that his father was with him, somehow, just like Izzie needed to know that Denny was still with her.

"George… "

"What is it?"

"Thank you."She sounded sincere.

_Look at the stars,  
look how they shine for you.  
And all the things that you do…_

The night breeze blew again, stronger this time, and brought him Izzie's scent, a mix of chocolate and vanilla. "You're welcome."He muttered, although he imagined she should have fallen asleep.

Despite the chaotic situation they were in, he felt peaceful. He wasn't willing to let go of that feeling. Whatever he had to deal with or face, he would do it, but Izzie would pay no more for his mistakes.


	4. Puzzle

**Title:** Puzzle.

**Continuity:** 'My Favorite Mistake'. (Season Three's 19th episode.)

**Song: **'Window in the skies', by U2. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. Drabble. Izzie's POV. Basically, Izzie's take on the episode, since the previous chapter it's kind of centered around George's thoughts on her.

* * *

_Oh can't you see what our love has done?  
Oh can't you see what our love has done?  
Oh can't you see what our love has done?  
What it's doing to me?_

In a certain moment, we put our glasses down on the floor, stopped talking and we started staring at each other intensely. There was some kind of curiosity in his eyes as he observed me, and my lips curled up in response.

In a certain moment, I moved closer to him, until our faces were inches apart. I breathed him in. I smiled. And he smiled back, as one of his hands moved to tuck one lose strand of my hair behind my ear.

In that precise moment, time seemed to stop, as if we were in a dream. His hand rested on my neck, gently brushing it, sending shivers down my spine. I looked into his eyes. _Kiss him,_ a little voice in my head whispered.

I couldn't say exactly where did the first kiss landed, if on his cheek or on the edge of his lips. What I recall perfectly is the way he kissed me back.

I have no idea how we managed to make our way to my bedroom without waking up anybody. We stumbled, giggling and chuckling in between kisses, and I honestly don't know how nobody saw us or heard us. Maybe someone did. Who knows?

I don't think I can describe exactly how I felt like when _it_ happened. Words weren't enough in that moment, and still aren't. It was ridiculously unexpected, but it felt _right. _I had never felt so alive.

It was like pieces of a puzzle finally, _finally _falling into place. That's how it felt like. He and I were pieces of the same puzzle, incomplete without each other. Together, everything was right at last.

But then I ruined it. When the morning came, I panicked and left the room before he woke up, instead of staying and facing it like an adult.

I can't recall exactly why I left, no matter how much I think about it. Any reason that had seemed enough in that moment doesn't make sense now.

I can remember feeling a tiny stab of pain when he told me that he didn't remember anything. _Shame on me!_

It was like pieces of a puzzle finally, _finally _falling into place. That's how it felt like in the moment.

But now I'm alone. This is reality. This is my life. He has a wife, and he's committed to his marriage, or at least that's what he wants to believe. What we did is a secret, and it has to stay that way, for Callie.

But now I'm on my own, and I'm starting to feel like I'm fading without him.


	5. Fire

**Title: **Fire.

**Continuity: '**My Favorite Mistake.' (Season Three's 19th episode)

**Song: '**One Night', by Travis.

**Feedback: **Of course, reviews are great.

**Warnings/Comments:** Slightly A/U. George-centric. Thanks to Dai for her wonderful support and help.

* * *

_I wake up to find you laying awake  
with your hands in your head.  
You cannot run, cannot escape from the things  
that you said._

You don't know how it happened. You don't know why you allowed it to happen. What are you, some kind of moron who doesn't know what's good and what's bad? Please, give me a break. You are mature, or at least you used to be. You are a man, not a child. You don't fool around with women, you are not Alex. You should have stopped it, because you're respectful, and faithful. You are a good person, or at least you used to be. Now you are not so sure about it.

_And you can tell anybody,  
anybody who comes…  
You can tell anybody,  
but the damage's done  
the new day's begun._

You look and you look inside your head for explanations, for reasons, for logic… and you don't find any. It's just so ridiculous, something like this wouldn't ever happen to you. Because if you would have been in your right mind, you would have gotten up, gotten out of that room and left the house. You wouldn't have laughed with _**her**_, you wouldn't have _kissed_ her and you wouldn't have done what you did with her. Of course, being out of your right mind wasn't your fault. Your wife had pushed you to that state. But she was right. And besides, you took the bourbon.

_One night can change everything in your life.  
One night can make everything alright.  
One night can turn all your colors to white.  
One night - it's easier said than done._

And your mind drifts inevitably to _**her, **_and you don't understand why it is so hard for you to just drop the subject. You see her in your mind, once and again… It's gone way too further, now it's affecting your married life because you can't stop thinking about her, when you should actually be thinking about your wife. What's happened to you? Weren't you the safe one? Weren't you the one whom she could trust in? Now you understand why it took you so long to say _I love you_ to Callie. Because you don't, after all. If you did, you wouldn't have done something like this. You would have stopped it.

_Turning and turning but never returning  
to what you once had.  
Learning to care for the ones you hold dear  
but it's too...it's too bad._

What are you going to do? You have to get away from her, or you'll start feeling things you're not supposed to feel. You'll get away from her as much as possible, yes, that's it, you'll stop talking to her, she won't occupy one minute of your day, not even one of your thoughts. That should make the memories and feelings disappear and Callie would be so satisfied with you getting away from your best friend. See? Everybody's happy… but you.

_One night can change everything in your life.  
One night can make everything alright.  
One night can turn all your colors to white.  
One night - it's easier said than done._

Aren't you gonna tell her? You cannot use the typical excuse of 'I was drunk/I didn't mean it/it was an accident'; because she is not gonna believe it-even when it's the truth. She's not going to buy it, and that's not even the worse part. The worst is that even if she believes you, it doesn't change anything. She's gonna hate you, forever, and there's nothing you can do to avoid it. The moment your words get to her ears, the moment she finds out-that's it man, it's over. There will be yelling, and she'll make you pay for the humiliation.

_All that I am.  
All that I am.  
All that I am._

The fear of what could she do when-not _if_, because you _know_ it'll happen eventually, and most likely it'll happen soon- she finds out, the fear of hurting anyone else (because you've hurt enough people for a life), the fear of what everybody will think of you once they find out, but most of all, the fear of what could she do to _**her**_ has got you paralyzed. So you remain awake, staring at the ceiling while your wife sleeps peacefully besides you.

_Laying beside you as cold as a statue  
your hands are still warm;  
trying to wake you as daylight brakes through  
the eye of the storm._

You glance at the clock. 5:45. Another night without sleeping. Another painful, monotonous night has passed and you still got no sleep. You would like to stay in that bed forever, just stay there and hide from the world. You are afraid of being too transparent. What if someone realizes that you're not yourself these days? What if someone realizes that when you're lost in your thoughts, it's because you're lost in your memories, remembering the softness of her skin, the intoxicating taste of her lips, the sound of her laugh…? What if someone realizes that you don't love your wife as much as you say you do? What if someone realizes the way your eyes can't help by following _**her**_ when _**she **_passes by?

_So you can tell everybody,  
everybody who comes.  
You can tell everybody,  
but the damage's done  
the new day's begun._

Why did it all have to be so complicated? Was it too much to ask to have your best friend back? That was all you wanted. You wanted your best friend to help you through your marriage, you needed her support. She was trying to do it, though. She was trying to overcome the fact that she hated Callie to help you going back into her arms after the fight you had had. She was until you ruined it. You had to ruin it. Typical.

_One night can change everything in your life.  
One night can make everything alright.  
One night can turn all your colors to white.  
One night - it's easier said than done._

(You can't stop thinking about _**her**_ because you liked what happened that night, it felt great, and you like the way you feel when you're with her as well. She's like a pain killer, or at least she was that night. She made you forget how much a loser you felt, and your frustration about your marriage…. She made you feel whole for the first time since the loss of your father, and that was something that Callie had never been able to do.)

_One night… one... one night... one...  
One night - it's easier said than done._

And now everything's changed, and you can't take it back to how it was. You've changed. You were usually the one to make the safe choices, the one to take the right decisions. You used to make everybody proud of you. And now… look who you are. _**Look what you've done! **_The man who cheats on his wife with his best friend, that's you. That's what you've become. You can't deny it, because that's who you are now. You know what's changed you?_** She's**__ changed you_. And you don't know yet if it's been for good.


	6. Mind Reader

**Title:** Mind Reader.

**Continuity:** 'Desire.'(Season Three's 21st episode.)

**Song: **'Adore', by Paramore. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Slightly A/U. Mini-fic. George-centric. Pretty much all the dialogues are the original ones from the episode, since I didn't really want to change them, but express what the characters were feeling and thinking in that moment. I chose George to tell the story because he's the one who acts ridiculous in that scene, haha. (He tends to be clumsy, doesn't he? That's actually one of the reasons why I like him. Aw, I miss him.*Sighs.*)

* * *

_I don't mean to run,_

_but every time you come around I feel more alive than ever.  
And I guess it's too much,_

_maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real…  
But I know I've never wanted anything so bad,_

_I've never wanted anyone so bad…_

"Sometimes these things just drag on… You might have to wait it out." She advised the man who was complaining about a persistent cold.

"No, I can't wait anymore. See, there's a… there's a girl. We've been out a few times, and now we've reached the point when we're supposed to… you know, _seal the deal…_"

You watched her trying to stifle a mocking smile from forming on her lips, and you couldn't help by doing the same while you wrote down the patient's information on his chart.

Yet the man hadn't finished telling his story. "… but the nose thing is so gross that I can't even get anywhere near her."

She rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "I'm sure that if she's really into you, she'll hang in there."

The man shook his head, energetically. "No, no, no. You don't understand. Have you ever met someone, where the attraction is so intense that you thought that it might just kill you?" He looked at both of you in the eyes, and the air between _you _and _your best friend_ was so dense that it could be cut with a knife. Yes, actually you both knew what he was talking about. _Speaking of mind-readers,_ you thought ironically, and you would have laughed if that comment hadn't remembered you just how complicated the situation that you were in was.

The man went on. "You know, like you're in the same room and you're skin is on fire… "Now you were frankly struggling not to look at her, because if you did, you knew it would be a disaster; and you could feel her entire body tightening beside you trying not to move a muscle. She was nervous, just like you. That patient was certainly driving the conversation to an awkward territory for both of you. _And he still thinks we haven't understood him,_ you think sarcastically when you see him open up his mouth to speak again. "You wanna touch 'em so bad, is like… "

"Yeah, yeah, okay, we get it, we're on the case." She cut him off, uncomfortable, and relaxed a bit.

You snapped out of your thoughts, dropped your guard for a moment and turned to look at her as you spoke. "Yes, I'll do an ENT and you'll listen to his… "And then you ruined it, of course. You knew it would happen if you looked at her. Your gaze dropped from her eyes, to her lips, and then to her chest, and then moved up to her eyes again, as she rolled her eyes and completed the phrase for you.

"… chest." She added, moving a few centimeters away from you almost unnoticeably.

"Yes." You nodded, turned around and gave the patient your best professional-comforting smile. The man's gaze went from you, to her walking away to talk to Bailey and finally back at you.

"Hey, dude. What was that?" He asked, amused. "What did you do to that girl?"

"Nothing." You answered, finishing with his chart and hanging in on the edge of the bed. "Nothing at all." You assured him, while in the inside you were mentally kicking yourself for being so stupid. You turned to leave, but the man stopped you.

"Dr O' Malley?"He called after you.

"Yes?"

The man looked sympathetically at you. "No matter what happened between you two… "A mischievous grin appeared in his face. "… she definitely isn't mad at you. Most likely, the opposite." He winked at you.

You chuckled. "Uh… thanks for the advice, man. "

He shook his head. "No big deal. You're welcome."

You waved at him and exited the clinic, thinking to yourself that if this was how the day was going to be like, you better got yourself some sedative pills or else you'd end up having a heart attack. You looked at your watch. _And it's only 3:40 PM_. You thought sarcastically. _This is going to be an interesting day._


	7. Weakness

**Title: **Weakness.

**Continuity: **Season Three's 22nd episode, 'The Other Side Of This Life'.

**Song: '**Sort Of', by Ingrid Michaelson. (Fragment.)

**Warnings/Comments: **Slightly A/U. George-centric. Thanks Dai for all your help, and thanks to all the people that read and reviewed.

* * *

_And if I was stronger, then I_

_would tell you no._

_And if I was stronger, then I_

_would leave this show._

_And if I was stronger, then I_

_would up and go._

_But here I am,_

_and here we go again._

You had your plans, you had your strategy to stay calmed and do the right things, but you lost them the second she said those words and you watched her as she tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"You can't go to the Mercy West. It's not fair. I stood there at the bridal shop with your wife… and I just… You can't go to the Mercy West. It's not fair. It's just not fair…"

But she failed, and so the tears poured and streamed down her face. You just couldn't stand there watching her cry. _Just hug her_, a voice in your head ordered_. Just hug her and make sure she's okay, and that'll be all._ So you reached your right arm, grabbed hers, and started to pull her slowly towards you. She practically crawled into you, and buried her face in your shoulder, sobbing into it. Her forehead and cheek brushed your neck lightly, and you closed your eyes, trying to focus. _Stop. Get away from her_. The voice in your head warned you. _You're too close, control yourself._

_Oh, shut up!_ You answered, not willing to let go of that chance. Maybe it was the last time you saw her, the last time you could be alone with her, and you didn't want to waste it. So you moved your face to your left until your lips brushed her cheek, and then her lips looked for yours, and the next thing you knew, you were kissing her, passionately and intensely as you had never kissed someone before, and it didn't matter that you were in an elevator and that you could be seen any minute; it didn't matter that Callie was somewhere at the hospital, looking for you; all that mattered was feeling her so close to you, enjoying that feeling, knowing that maybe it was the last time you would feel it.

She broke apart abruptly and stared into your eyes, breathing hard. Then she moved away from you, in the same moment that the elevator doors hung open, leaving your wife to be seen, a mix of worry and discontent in her face.

She smiled at you, trying to ignore the fact that Izzie was next to you, looking guilty and dazed. You stepped out of the elevator, doubtful; Callie took your hand in hers, and started to drag you in the opposite direction. You turned around for the last time, you flashed Izzie a tiny smile, and you began to walk down the hallway towards your wife.

_Why did you smile? Idiot!_ The voice in your mind yelled in frustration as you took Callie's hand and you walked out of the hospital. You rolled your eyes and sighed. At least you had your chance to say goodbye. And despite you should, you felt no guilt for that. Because you deserved to say goodbye to her, at least.

Although that with such farewell, all of a sudden you wanted to leave no more.


	8. Blissful

**Title:** Blissful.

**Continuity:** 'The Other Side Of This Life' (Season Three's 22nd episode.)

**Song: **'Brighter', by Paramore. (Fragments.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:**Retrospective. Slightly A/U. Mini-fic. Izzie's POV. (Based on the scene where George and Izzie kiss on the elevator, one of my favorites.) Thanks Dai for helping me to de-block, haha. (I know that I've already written a drabble about this scene, posted as the chapter 4 of this story, but I felt like I needed to write it again, from Izzie's POV, since the other one was from George's POV. I hope you don't find it too repetitive.)

* * *

_Well, this is not your fault,  
but if I'm without you then I will feel so small…_

He kissed you. _Oh God, he's kissing me. _Forming that thought requires all of your mental power. Your mind is running a mile per hour, and all of a sudden you can't remember that you're supposed to be mad at him, you forget the tears that are still fresh in your cheeks, you forget about the Mercy West transference, his wife, the affair… All you know is that he is kissing you; that's all your mind can process right now.

For a brief, blissful moment you are sure that he needs you as much as you need him.

For a brief, blissful moment you are sure that he can't leave you.

For a brief, blissful moment you think that he's never going to go away.

For a brief, blissful moment you drop the guard; so you kiss him back without caring about the consequences. Why? Because you love him a little too much, and your mind has just remembered that maybe this is the last chance that you'll ever have to kiss him.

For a brief, blissful moment, you're completely sure that he's thinking the same.

For a brief, blissful moment you would have bet that he loved you, crazily and desperately, just like you loved him.

For a brief, blissful moment you forget about the world, because you're with him; and he's the world to you.

For a brief, blissful moment, there's some kind of magic inside that elevator, that pulls you towards him, and makes him kiss you, and you two kiss, and it's truly like magic.

_Magic._ Yes, it seems magical what happens between you two. Mere seconds before you were crying, begging him to stay because it was unfair, and you couldn't lose your best friend due to a stupid mistake. It wasn't fair. That's what you told him. And you cried. Seconds after that, wordlessly, he pulled you towards him, until you were inches apart from each other, and he kissed you. _He_ kissed _you._ _He_ _is_ kissing _you._ You two are kissing in this brief, blissful moment. A moment that is ruined when a piece of vital information slips into your mind: you're in an elevator, whose doors could open in any moment. The second you think this, you break apart from him, because something (your intuition, perhaps) tells you that the doors are going to open right now.

You look at him. If you were braver, you would tell him again that he can't leave, because you need him; and he obviously needs you too. But you're speechless.

He seems confused and guilty, and you can read in his eyes what he's thinking. You can imagine what he would say if he could speak in a moment like this; you can imagine what he would answer to your request. Probably, something like _I would love to stay, but I can't. I took vows, Izzie._

But you have no more time left to think about _what ifs_, because the elevator doors open up, he sees his wife waiting for him, he looks at you for the last time, and he walks out of the elevator, leaving you alone in there.

_If you ran away now…  
Will you come back around?_

You know he loves you. But you also know that unless you both stand brave and help each other, all of your love won't ever be enough, and things will never change.

_And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye,  
watching you shine bright…_

_Damn!_ You slip against the wall into the floor and held your head in your hands_. I'm screwed._ You think as you wipe off some tears from your face. And although you know that you should hate him for leaving you alone, for putting his wife above you, you can't. Because he's your best friend. Because you love him. And wherever he goes, no matter what happens, you can't help by wishing him the best.


	9. Magnets

**Title: **Magnets.

**Continuity: **Season Three's 24th episode, 'Didn't We Almost Have It All?'

**Song: -**

**Feedback: **Of course, reviews are great.

**Warnings/Comments: **A/U. George-centric. As always, thanks Dai for the beta reading. (I kind of got the inspiration for this one by re-reading one of my favorite monologues from 'Eclipse', the third book on the Twilight Saga.)

* * *

**Magnetism:** (**noun)** **1.** _The property displayed by magnets and produced by the motion of electric charges, which results in attraction or repulsion between objects._ **2.** _The ability to attract and charm people._

"I'm fine, we're all gonna be okay, it'll all be okay." George repeated to himself over and over again like a mantra. Like if repeating it enough times would make it real. Of course, he wouldn't be that lucky.

He wasn't fine at all. He had forced himself to believe that he loved Callie, his 'rebound' girl. Then she had slept with Mark, and even when he forgave her for that, she broke up with him. Then the sudden death of his father had left him devastated, and he had married Callie trying to fill the hole left by that loss. Then Izzie happened. Then she started chasing him and he started to feel like his life depended on her, as if she was a powerful magnet that attracted him all the time. He had requested to be transferred to Mercy West in order to escape of that situation and now he had failed his intern test, which took away his last chance to do so.

Here he couldn't be a 'good' husband, if there was such thing.

Here he wasn't sure if he would be able to live 'normally' due to how strong were the feelings that connected him to his best friend.

Here he wouldn't be capable to lie on Callie's face every day and say that he loved her when inside he knew he didn't.

Here he wouldn't be able to stop himself from seeing Izzie, talking to her, looking at her, following her…

None of them was going to be okay. Callie wanted desperately to go to Mercy West, and when she found out that he had failed his exam… He didn't even want to imagine it. Not to mention that she didn't deserve what he had done with Izzie.

Izzie… Beautiful, charming Izzie. She didn't deserve this either, now she was hurting, and it was his fault. He should have put some limits between what's friendship and what's something completely different. Something totally wrong and dangerous. But he didn't. And now she was paying for it.

Nothing would be okay… He had managed to make a mess out of his life, making one mistake after another. _You've became a master at this, O'Malley. A master at failing._

And here he was, pacing back and forth in the locker room, unable to do none of the things he was supposed to do, like being at Cristina's wedding with his wife, talking to everyone like if nothing was wrong, telling Izzie that she was crazy, that she had misinterpreted the facts and that he didn't feel anything for her… Nevertheless, how could he lie about something like that? How could he tear her heart apart, watch her bleed in front of him within hearing those lies and not hating himself for doing it? There wasn't an easier way to do it, because nothing had been easy in his life lately. It was either break Callie's heart or Izzie's. That was the choice he had to make.

But it looked like he had already made it. He couldn't break Izzie's heart; he just wasn't capable to do it. And he was thankful for that, because if he did, he would never forgive himself.

Still, he was here. He sat on the floor, against a locker and rested his head on his knees. Why couldn't he just decide? All he had to do was make a choice and act in consequence. But if he chose Izzie that would mean that he loved her. And he wasn't sure if he did. He had never felt something near to what he felt for her, so he wasn't sure if it was love. _Do I love her?_ He wondered, running a hand through his hair as he sighed.

The answer was pretty obvious. Of course he loved her. He loved Isobel Stevens, and it was no use in denying it. Although a part of him was stunned and couldn't believe how that had happened, the other part was relieved to finally admit it. And it felt almost good if he ignored the pain that this realization would mean to Callie. Almost.

_When his feelings towards her had changed? And why hadn't he seen it? _He wasn't sure. He only knew one thing for sure: now, for good or for bad, he couldn't live without her.

George sighed again. He smiled despite himself. With this realization, his mind had filled with thousands of images of them together… _Like if I could do any of those things. I'm married, for God's sake!_ Yet the small smile didn't disappear. Yes, he was married. But for George, love was everything. When he was in love, he was the kind of guy who would do anything to make the girl fall in love with him as well. He was _**that**_ guy. And for Izzie, he would do it, of course.

He was willing to be cheesy and romantic and fluffy if she wanted. (That wouldn't be hard, after all, he was.)

He was willing to be brave and strong.

He was willing to face everything they had to face.

He was willing to be the shoulder for her to cry on.

He was willing to let her bake whenever she needed it without any complaining. (That wouldn't be hard either since he loved her cooking.)

He was willing to allow all the Christmas décor she wanted and be all in the 'love holidays' mood.

(He would arrive the house after a long day and he would find everything looking like Santa's Village, the smell of fresh, newly baked cookies filling up the place and Izzie baking in the kitchen, dressed up in red and green clothes and happy just because it was Christmas, and it would be really easy for him to love Christmas as much as she did.)

He was willing to let her use his toothbrush. (She would use it anyways.)

He was willing to do anything for her. That was how he acted when he was in love.

George had been sitting in the same spot for hours, lost in his thoughts, when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly. There she was. She sat next to him silently and he noticed her eyes were red and puffy and her hair had come undone, falling loosely over her neck. He wondered how many hours had passed while he was still here, frozen in place, thinking.

She reached for his hand and grabbed it, but remained silent. He watched her as she did and couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, even after all the time he imagined she had spent crying in the church because of him. And all he had done was hurt her, once and again.

"I love you too." He blurted out, breaking the silence.

Izzie closed her eyes for a second and smiled. "I know." She sighed and opened her eyes, gazing into his. "But it's good to hear it."

He grinned. "Sorry for not going to the church. I was… thinking." He remembered his failed intern test and felt pathetic, still he faked a smile. "I know you must be angry at me. I was going to go to the church, but then I… "

She rolled her eyes and put her finger over his mouth. "Are you going to kiss me anytime soon, George? I mean, because there's no need to apologize. I know you wanted to come. What I need now, is for you to kiss me, since I love you and Callie has really pissed me off at the church."

He seemed stunned and shook his head a few times as a large smile spread in his face.

"You are unbelievable, Izzie Stevens." He said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Then he got up and offered her his hand. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She rolled her eyes again, accepted his hand and got up gracefully. "Okay."

_I'm fine, we're all gonna be okay, it'll all be okay._ Now he was sure that it was true.


	10. Wine

**Title: **Wine.

**Continuity:** 'A Change Is Gonna Come' (Season Four's 1st episode.)

**Song:** 'Midnight Bottle', by Colbie Caillat. (Fragment.)

**Feedback: **Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Drabble. Izzie's POV. Okay, I gotta few things to say about this one. Thinking about this episode a long time ago, I had wondered about what was Izzie doing and thinking before George showed up at Meredith's to tell her that he loved her too. So this chapter tries to explain that moment. I know I've already written a chapter about this episode, but that one it's centered on George's "profession of love", and I felt like I needed to add this one as well. I hope you like it. By the way, (and this has certainly nothing to do with anything XD) I've just discovered Colbie Caillat and turns out that I really love her music, so maybe there will be more chapters/stories using fragments of their songs. Oh, and lastly, I want to tell you that as soon as I finish posting all the pre-Crash Into Me chapters that I've written, I'm going to take a break to change the order of the chapters and move each to the right place and number (because now they're out of order and it's kind of bothering me.)So if you look through the chapters one day and see that they're in a different order, don't think you're crazy. XD It's just me. Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy.

* * *

_I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down.  
A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before...  
when everything felt so right.  
(If only for tonight.)_

_A midnight bottle gonna ease my pain,  
from all these feelings driving me insane.  
I think of you, and everything's all right.  
(If only for tonight...)_

Izzie wasn't really the type of girl who drowned her sorrows with alcohol. Not at all. She had a different way to react to bad things. It had to be something that kept both her mind and body busy, and that preferably left her exhausted. (That way she would fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and she wouldn't be able to think about whatever had her upset) Activities like cleaning the house from top to bottom, or baking a lot. As a last resort, if nothing else worked, she could go to talk with her best friend, who seemed to have a special skill to make her feel better. Of course, sometimes (_most of the times_) she would simply talk to him instead of spending nights baking or cleaning. (After all, she needed to sleep just like any other person.)

Yes, Izzie had little solutions to deal with the pain. And they usually worked. But this time, they didn't. It had been seventeen days since she had talked to him for the last time, seventeen days in which she had done nothing but to try to forget him and the love that she had professed him.

Seventeen days during which she had realized that it was impossible. Seventeen days in which she had waited for him to show up at Meredith's (_their home_), or call, or send a letter, anything to let her now that he was okay, breathing, living, and hopefully thinking about her. Seventeen days that she had spent hoping he would realize that he loved her too and come to see her. Seventeen days that she had spent loving him, desperately missing him every second out of every minute out of every single day in that lonely house. She hadn´t called him; she hadn't looked for him because she had decided to give him space and time. She had understood that he might need them to figure things out.

Yet giving him space and time was the most difficult thing she had ever had to do. And that day she had somehow managed to wake up hopeful, since it was the day when she would finally see him at the hospital, after weeks of waiting. But after she confronted him and he walked away from her, she just hadn't been able to bear it anymore. It was too much for her to handle. Things hadn't gone the way she had expected, and so her little solutions hadn't worked as expected as well.

No, Izzie wasn't like Meredith and Cristina, who used to drown their sorrows with alcohol. But that night, she found herself looking through the larders for something to drink, something that made her forget for a while just how miserable she felt and how much she missed him. She ruled out a bottle of tequila, tried to ignore the bourbon and finally decided that she could simply use wine.

_I don't wanna get drunk, after all,_ she thought. She sat on the couch and poured the drink into her glass. She had only taken a sip of it when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned slightly as she pulled herself up from the sofa and moved to the hall to open the door.

_Probably Meredith forgot her keys,_ she imagined. _Or perhaps Cristina needs a place to crash on for the night._

But it was certainly not Meredith or Cristina.

Izzie didn't know it until she opened the door, but her long wait had finally finished.


	11. Four Words

**Title: **Four Words.

**Continuity:** 'A Change Is Gonna Come' (Season Four's 1st episode.)

**Song:** 'My Heart', by Paramore. (Fragments.)

**Feedback: **Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Drabble. Sligthly A/U. Izzie's POV.

* * *

_I am nothing now and it's been so long…._

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope._

She was tired. Always the same with her. Hurt, again and again, because of love. Another night in that empty house...she just couldn't bear it anymore. She needed him.

She was about to go to sleep when she heard the doorbell ring.

Izzie opened the door and felt goose bumps everywhere, not just because of the cold weather, but also because he was standing there, looking at her.

They looked into each other's eyes. She didn't say anything. Was she supposed to let him in? Was he even supposed to be there? What was he doing there? Was he there to hurt her even more? Her mind was filled with questions. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, unsure of what to say.

But he went on first.

"I love you too." The four words she had been waiting seventeen days to hear. The four words she had been waiting to hear because they meant that he was there for her; they meant that he wanted to be with her and not with his wife; they meant that maybe it hadn't all been in vain and that there was a chance to escape from that nightmare. They meant basically what they said: he loved her.

_Oh God he said it, he said it, he said it. _Her mind was running a mile per hour and she couldn't stop it. _He loves me back, he loves me back. Jesus, he loves me back._ As the realization hit her, a smile started to form in her face until it became a glowing grin.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you. _

_My heart is yours._

And he smiled back for the first time in weeks.


	12. Dreamer

**Title:** Dreamer.

**Continuity:** 'Love/Addiction'. (Season Four's 2nd episode).

**Feedback: **Of course, reviews are great.

**Song:** 'All I Wanted', by Paramore.

**Warnings/Comments:** A/U. Mini-fic. Izzie-centric. Just because _we know_ that she loves fairytales and, frankly, I love them too.

* * *

_Think of me when you're out when you're out there.  
I'm begging nice from my knees.  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream._

_  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you_

Isobel Stevens was a dreamer. Since childhood she had always been a little bit naive, the kind of girl who wanted to be the princess of a fairytale; she wanted her prince, her 'knight in shining armor' and a beautiful castle. Time had told her that life wasn't a fairytale: it was tougher, it was harder, and it was way, way sadder because in real life not all people got their happy endings, and because frequently bad things happened to good people even if they didn't deserve. Life wasn't perfect or fair. Nevertheless, she had learned that real life's good moments were better than any fairytale, starting with the fact that they were real. Sometimes, real life's happy moments were so great that it was the closer thing to Heaven than humans could ever get.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times,  
and fall asleep on the couch.  
And wake up early to black and white reruns._

_That escape from my mouth._

So yeah, life had sucked most of the time and especially for her lately; it had been painful and stressing and maybe she deserved it because she hadn't exactly done things in the right way, but now she was slowly yet firmly getting out of the swamp thanks to her 'knight in shining armor'.

It would be hard, but they would make it, she was sure. And he was clearly way better than any fictional 'prince charming'.

_All I wanted was you.  
All I wanted was you.  
All I wanted was you.  
All I wanted was you._

Isobel Stevens had never been very much the possessive kind of girl, but when it came to her George, it was completely different. They had been best friends since the very first week, so she had always thought about him in a possessive-but sisterly- manner. By the time she realized that she loved him, she started to feel as if she had even more rights over him. She knew it was selfish and ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She felt like he was hers, and so the jealousy killed her every time she saw him with his wife. She just couldn't stand it anymore, the guilt for considering George as hers and the jealousy of Callie.

_I could follow you to the beginning.  
Just to relive__the start.  
And maybe then we'd remember to slow down,  
at all of our favorite parts._

Until he came and said the words that had saved her: _I love you too_. It had meant that he was definitively hers, as she was his. It had meant that they could go back to being George and Izzie, Izzie and George, because they belonged with each other.

No matter what the papers said, no matter what his wife said, no matter what everybody said. If he had admitted that he loved her back, it was because he believed, as she did, that they had a chance, and Izzie wasn't willing to let go of that hope. Not now, not ever.

_All I wanted was you._

Isobel Stevens had a way of seeing the world as a fairytale, with good and bad characters. But as the years went by, and especially in that moment of her life, she had realized three things:

**One.** In a fairytale, roles were usually always the same. The princess was always perfect and so was the prince and the witch was totally evil. According to most people's opinion, she wasn't the princess of this fairytale. Callie was the princess and she was the evil witch. But she didn't feel like a witch, and neither Callie nor George were perfect.

**Two.** People don't usually act in the way they're supposed to. In fairytales, the witch doesn't usually fall in love with the prince, and neither the prince ends up leaving the princess.

**Three. **In fairytales, it wasn't so damn hard to get yourself a happy ending. But this was life, as she had learned, and in real life, the process that you went through in the search for your happy ending was what filled you. Even when it sounded like a cliché, it was the truth. The greatest things happened during the road, not in the end of it.

_All I wanted was you.  
All I wanted was you.  
All I wanted was you.  
All I wanted was you._

Those were the facts. That was reality.

But Isobel Stevens was a dreamer. So here she was, baking and waiting for her Prince Charming to escape the dragon's dungeon and come to see her. And she would wait until she had no strengths left. Because after all he was _**hers,**_ and that was all she had wanted, all she needed and all she had waited for so long. He was hers. Waiting a little bit longer for him to show up and confirm that fact wouldn't kill her.


	13. Some Things Just End

**Title: **Some Things Just End.

**Continuity:** 'Let the truth sting'. (Season Four's 3rd episode.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Song: **'Should Have Said No', by Taylor Swift.

**Warning/Comments:** Slightly A/U. Songfic. Callie-centric. (Because she deserved a chapter only for herself. After all, she's a victim too.)

* * *

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
the smiles, the flowers, everything... is gone._

_Yesterday I found out about you;  
even now just looking at you... feels wrong._

Calliope Iphigenia Torres O'Malley opened her eyes and turned off the alarm clock. Her gaze searched through the room, hoping to see her husband. No luck. He wasn't there.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance.  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

She sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes, exhausted. She hadn't got any sleep that night, because her husband's words were fire burned to her brain, the words that had confirmed all her suspicions and destroyed her life altogether in the same phrase.

_I slept with Izzie. _She had never thought that four words could cause so much pain to someone.

_I slept with Izzie._ Just like that. Simple, no doubt, no voice-trembling. Just the truth in the most painful of the ways: plain, undeniable.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've know that word, _

'_bout what you did with her'd get back to me..._

_But how could he?_ The question repeated over and over again in her head and she wasn't doing anything to stop it. _How did he dare? How could have been possible that him, of all men, had done something like that to her? Had he been lying to her the whole time? Had he lied at their wedding?_ She looked at her wedding ring and for the first time she felt sick at the sight. She took it off her fourth finger and threw it away, furious. The silver band made a deaf noise when it hit the carpet.

She had been so proud of their marriage, so proud of the life she had managed to build. She had enjoyed showing off her ring in front of his friends as a proof that he loved her. She had trusted him, as she was head over heels in love with him. But she had been wrong all the time. Despite everything, she still wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault.

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

_It was hers_, she thought in anger. _Izzie Stevens._ Just saying her name was disgusting. It was her fault that their marriage was falling apart. He would have never done something like that if not because of her. He would have never dared to do so. But he had done it, whether she had forced him to or not. For a second, the thought of that woman kissing, touching her husband made her feel like throwing up and she had to run to the bathroom and lean her head on the cold surface of the sink in order to breathe properly again.

_You can see that I've been crying.  
Baby you know all the right things to say…  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
that we could ever be the same...?_

_Idiot._ She whispered to no one in particular as she slipped into the bathroom floor, where she laid down. _**You**__ thought he wouldn't do something like that. __**You**__ thought that you knew him well, but you didn't. It's simple. __**You **__trusted him, but you were wrong._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance;  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

She knew she had to be in the hospital at that very same moment, but she couldn't. She had no strength, courage or was even proud enough to go out of her hotel room and face the real world. She had nothing left. Callie Torres used to be a strong, independent, attractive and dominant woman, but she didn't feel like that anymore. She felt like a stranger. She had put all her hopes on her marriage and it had failed; she had done her best to work things out with George when they fought, she had done her best and it hadn't been enough. She had trusted, she had counted on a bright, perfect future, taking it for granted, and life had proved her wrong. She only had her job left. What did she want it for? She certainly wasn't Miranda Bailey, she wasn't doing well as a Chief Resident and she was sure it would only get worse.

Her life was a mess.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've know that word, _

'_bout what you did with her'd get back to me..._

Calliope Iphigenia Torres O'Malley sat on the bathroom floor, her back against the wall, and the tears streamed down her face. She was done. Was it that she had no right to be happy? Had she done something wrong and now this was the way she was going to pay for it? _Maybe I did_, she thought. _Maybe I was too possessive, maybe I showed off my 'happiness' too much to everyone else. _She sighed and dried some of the tears off her face. _Still, it's not fair. This can't be happening to me. _

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

He hadn't asked for forgiveness in words, but she had said it anyways: _I forgive you. _Simple, no doubt, no voice trembling. But now it seemed ridiculous. How could she forgive him for what he had done? How could she forgive him for ruining her future, and all her hopes of happiness? She didn't think it was possible. _Unless_, she thought, _that he only wanted my forgiveness to feel better about himself and be in peace with his conscience. Unless he only wanted my forgiveness to get rid of me._

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this.  
Was it worth it... ?  
Was she worth this... ?_

Calliope Iphigenia Torres O'Malley started to think that she would have been better if she had remained as Callie Torres. Ever since she had met George O'Malley, her life had been like a roller coaster. Up, and down, up, and down, and lastly, only down.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home.  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've know that word, _

'_bout what you did with her'd get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
I shouldn't be asking myself why.  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

Calliope Iphigenia Torres O'Malley decided that it was enough. She got up, put herself together, fixed up the way she could her damaged pride and left the hotel. She had work to do. She was a surgeon. She had lives to save. She wouldn't let anyone realize she was shattered inside; she would put on a smile and a rock star attitude. Because she was Callie Torres, and that was what she did. She was a strong, independent, attractive, dominant woman and she wouldn't let anyone run her over.


	14. Tears

**Title:** Tears.

**Continuity:** 'The Heart Of The Matter'. (Season Four's 4th episode.)

**Song: **'Cry', by James Blunt. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Slightly A/U. Izzie's POV. Alex-Izzie friendship. This one is a very rare piece coming from me, haha, since I'm not exactly a fan neither of Alex Karev nor of his relationship with Izzie. Actually, and with all due respect, he's among my least favorite characters, but I kind of needed to write about this scene from _The Heart of the Matter_ and I felt that Alex _had_ to be there, and that there _had_ to be dialogue. Whether I like Alex or not, I have to admit that he's a good man, deep down inside, and that if he ever shows it, it's almost always because of Izzie. Here's the story. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_And if you want to talk about what will be,  
come and sit with me._

_And cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend.  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
lie here on the floor._

_And cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend._

Isobel Stevens laid down on her bed, buried her face into the pillows and felt the tears spilling from her eyes.

She was crying, once again. It seemed to be the only thing she did, lately. She cried because she missed his best friend. She cried because she loved_ him_. She cried for his pain and hers. She cried because of the mess their lives had become. She cried for Callie too, because she understood what it felt like to lose the man of your life. Izzie knew exactly how it felt like. She cried because she felt like an idiot for even trying to start a relationship out of a fling. She cried because nevertheless, she needed to try like she needed to breathe. She needed _him_ and she couldn't wait any longer.

Despite her intense sobs, she heard someone walk into the room and felt the mattress creak under someone else's weight. She looked up from her spot.

It was Alex, sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed her a box of tissues and muttered a _Keep it down, okay? _

She stared at him for a moment before accepting the tissues, but remained silent, hoping he would exit the room right away. He didn't leave, but he stayed where he was, silently, and his gaze was fixed on the window. She wondered what was going on with his life. She realized that maybe his life was just as messed up as hers, and maybe he needed someone to listen to him.

_That doesn't sound like Alex at all,_ she thought. But since she barely recognized herself lately, she imagined that maybe everybody else had changed too.

"Um… Thanks."She managed to utter in between quiet sobs.

He shrugged. "It's okay."He answered, glancing back at her for a moment. "Are you okay? I mean, you're not gonna lock yourself in the bathroom again, right?"He asked, suddenly serious.

After considering it for a moment, she replied. "I'm not okay, but I'm not gonna lock myself anywhere."

"Okay."He said, nodding, his gaze fixed again on the window.

She silently thanked God for Alex's lack of interest in her life, since she didn't feel capable of telling him the entire story of the affair. Luckily, she was pretty sure that he didn't want to know anything about her relationship with her best friend.

Silence filled the room. She suddenly spoke again, remembering that she had no idea about his current life. "Are _you_ okay?"

"No."He answered, furrowing his brow. "No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry."She whispered. "I guess we're all kind of screwed up lately."She half-teased, half hissed angrily.

"Yeah, I know."He agreed.

She wasn't sobbing now, only a few silent tears streamed down her cheeks. He seemed to realize that it was late and stood up from the bed.

"Well… uh… See you tomorrow."He said, walking towards the door.

"Goodbye."She watched him exit the room and close the door behind him.

She stayed up, unable to sleep, thinking, reflecting… Maybe her best friend wasn't there with her, but she had forgotten that she also had other friends that were there for her. And those friends needed her as well. They were a family, and you can't just abandon your family.

She had been a very bad friend.

_Great,_ she thought sarcastically. _More good news._


	15. Freedom

**Title:** Freedom.

**Continuity:** Between 'Let the truth sting' and 'Crash Into Me, Part One' (Episodes 3rd to 10th of the Season 4.)

**Song: **'Free', by Cat Power. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Retrospective. Slightly A/U. Mini-fic. There's this little voice inside my head (my muse, I guess) that keeps sending me ideas to write new stories although she should know that I've already written enough, haha. (Oh, and if you don't like fluffy fics, blame her. XD) Anyways, I really hope you like this one because I've always thought that George had this secret 'super dancing skills' and that he never got to show them. (Maybe I'm crazy, but I think he did enjoy dancing, or at least he enjoyed doing it with Izzie.)Oh, and as always, thanks Dai for all your wonderful help and support.

* * *

_It's okay; it's your right, come on and take a chance.  
True Romance, when you dance.  
Free._

They walked into Joe's, leaving behind the snow swirling in the streets and the icy wind that cut in every inch of exposed skin. They left their coats on a table and walked over to the bar to ask for their drinks. But right after they finished them, Izzie found herself being enthusiastically dragged to the dance floor by him. For a moment she felt like the leading actress of one of those classic musical movies, like _Grease_ or _Saturday Night Fever_, but she didn't say a word, thinking that maybe he wanted to have a few words with her in private, away from other people's or the bartender's ear alert. She started to worry, however, when he disappeared for a moment, and when he came back, the melody of the song _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ echoed through the place. And she got even more worried when he took her by the hands and, silently, started to sway her to the rhythm of the music. She blushed; people were starting to stare at them, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Uh… George." She cleared her throat and made him stop for a second, forcing him to make eye contact. "What's all this?"

"What? You don't like dancing?"He asked, seeming a bit confused.

"Do you?"She asked back, narrowing her eyes. Ever since she knew him, she had seen him dancing a few times and it was always on joke call, never seriously or with an actual reason.

"Well, yes, actually I do."He answered, clearly serious. "I… If you feel uncomfortable we can go back to Meredith's, it's okay… "He offered awkwardly.

"No, I just… "She looked around, confirming that the gazes of everybody were still fixed on them, alone in the middle of the dance floor. _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ was nearing its final tunes, though. "I just want to know why we are doing this."She explained.

"Because I wanted to celebrate."He simply answered. "And I just didn't feel like drinking tons of alcohol tonight."

"But what are we exactly celebrating…?" She inquired, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"That we're young, alive and in love… "He half teased. "And that now that I've told Callie about us, well, we're kind of free."He said this in a whisper so only she could hear him.

She thought about it for a second. He was right, actually. "Oh, I see your point."She smiled and left him wrap his arms around her waist. They started swaying to the music, a different song from the one that he had chosen, but it didn't matter. "There's something I don't understand yet, though."

"What is it?"He asked, looking into her eyes.

"You dance?"She made it sound as if the concept didn't fit in her head, but the expression of confusion on her face was so adorable in his opinion that he wasn't bothered by her comment.

"I know. It was sort of surprising, right?"He chuckled. "But yes, I actually enjoy dancing. I just tend not to show it because pretty girls tend to think that I'm gay."He elbowed her teasingly.

"It definitely was a surprise, but I would never think that you're gay, George."She stated, and smiled before softly brushing her lips against his.

"If everything's clear now… "He cleared his throat and stepped back just a little. "May I have the next dance, miss?"He asked gently, taking a bow.

This time, she didn't look around to check if someone was staring at them. (They were, actually, being watched by most of the people in the bar, a mix of amusement and amazement in everybody's faces.) She nodded and clung to him, letting him envelope her in his arms, just like they had done before. The glowing smile on her face couldn't probably get any wider. The music changed again, to a furious, fast rock & roll song, and she was surprised when she realized, that he didn't just dance, but that he was a pretty good dancer; he sometimes lifted her, or made her twist and twirl on her heels and although she had always thought that her dancing skills were just normal average, dancing with him made her feel as if she had two left feet.

But she didn't care. Being lifted, twisted, and twirled by him was a pleasure; she felt almost like effortlessly flying, held by his arms, to the sound of the music. And even though they didn't notice it, lost as they were in each other's presence, their bravery and romanticism encouraged the rest of the people in the bar to ask their dates to dance as well or simply dance alone.

Izzie thought that she knew everything she needed to know about her best friend, but moments like this kept proving her wrong. He was full of surprises. And she couldn't help by thinking that every little new detail that she discovered about him made her love him even more.


	16. Truth

**Title:** Truth.

**Continuity:** Anytime between 'Let the truth sting' and 'Crash Into Me, Part One' (Episodes 3rd to 10th of the Season 4.)

**Song: **'Love song', by The Cure. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Retrospective. Slightly A/U. Mini-fic. A totally random idea that I got this week made me write this little piece. How come they never explained us why did it take George so long to answer to Izzie's confession? This is my attempt to explain that. (It's kind of fluffy, haha, I can't help myself.)

* * *

_However far away,  
I will always love you.  
However long I stay,  
I will always love you.  
Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

"George?"It was late in the evening and although she should have fallen asleep, she still hasn't. His arms were gently wrapped around her, and her head rested on his chest, which moved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Yes?" He asked sleepily. His voice was barely over a whisper.

"There's something that I've always wanted to ask you." She stated, shyly, and she turned around to face him, still inside his embrace. Even when she couldn't see him properly, she could imagine him stifling a grin and rolling his eyes at how ridiculous was the moment that she had chosen to ask it.

"Okay, tell me." He said quietly, lacing his fingers with hers.

She cleared her throat, suddenly a bit afraid of what he might think of her question. Afraid of what he could answer to it. "Remember the first time that I told you that I loved you?"Her pupils had by now adjusted to the darkness, and so she waited until he saw him nod. "Well, I've always wanted to know… why did it take you so long to answer me?" Her voice trembled a bit at the end of the sentence, and she saw him shiver slightly.

"Izzie… "He sighed deeply. "Look, when you confessed that to me, I got scared, I got really scared at what was happening; I was afraid, not at the fact that you loved me, but at the fact that I felt inside of me that I loved you, too. I was going to talk to you after the wedding, to figure things out, but then I knew that I had failed my intern exam, and it was just too much to handle, you know. I felt like a failure, Izzie. A failure to you, to Callie, to Bailey, to my parents… Something gave up inside of me and I just… ran away. "Now it was his voice the one which trembled slightly. "When I came back, you confronted me and made me realize that I had failed you again, because while I hid from the world, you needed me, and I wasn't there. Remember what you told me, that day? That you were Bambi, lost in the forest, and I wasn't there. I felt so bad when you told me that. Never in my life I had felt more of an idiot that in that moment."

She felt a stab of regret and guilt, and sighed. "It was an allegory, honey. You don't have to take everything so seriously."

"But it was true."He insisted. "You were lost and so was I without you, but I hadn't dared to admit it. You needed me, but I wasn't there, because I was afraid. I will never forgive myself for that." The solemnity on his voice showed regret, but also wisdom.

"George… "She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Don't blame yourself... It wasn't your fault… "

"Let me finish answering you."He asked, interrupting her."Like I said, realizing that made me feel so much like an idiot, that I decided to go and ask for your forgiveness on my knees in the first free moment that I had. But when I knocked at your door, I… "He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "You opened up the door and looked at me with an expression that was a mix of innocence and resignation, as if you hoped that I would hurt you again, but you didn't care anymore. And I looked at you again, and I thought… "A small smile spread across his face. "I thought that you looked beautiful. I mean, you're always beautiful; you're _Izzie_ after all… "With this she rolled her eyes and bit her lip, but didn't say a word."… but it was like if I had forgotten it. It was like looking at you for the first time. In that moment I realized how stupid I had been, trying to hide that I loved you, when that fact was actually one of the most important truths of my life. How stupid I had been by pushing you away and hurting you, when you only had wanted to show me the truth. So I just said it. I told you the truth." He finished, sighing.

She was stunned for a moment after what he had told her. Then, she blinked back a few tears and kissed him softly. "You went right to the point and said it." She remembered, smiling lightly. "You just don't know how much I had been waiting for you to say that."

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "But it's still as true as it was back then."

"I know. I love you too."She answered, leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "Thanks for telling me, George."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight."She said lastly, making herself comfortable inside his embrace, feeling his characteristic warmth.

"Goodnight."

Once again, their voices weren't more than mere whispers in the darkness. After they fell asleep, the silence enveloped them like a warm blanket, and they slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	17. Snoring at On Call Rooms

**Title:** Snoring at On Call Rooms.

**Continuity:** 'Kung Fu Fighting.' (Season Four's 6th episode.)

**Song: **'Underneath your clothes', by Shakira.

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. (Finally, a not-so-short chapter. XD Yay.) Izzie-centric. Fluffy. Not one of my favorite ones, but I hope you like it.

* * *

George snored. He laid down on the bed of the On Call Room, in the same place he had collapsed on a few hours ago, after pulling a 14 hours shift. I watched him sleep from my spot next to the bed. It was funny to see that he had managed to snore in a way I found adorable.

It didn't surprise me, though. I was so in love with him that I couldn't find something I didn't like about him. And I knew him well.

_You're a song written by the hands of God.  
Don't get me wrong,_

_'cause this might sound to you a bit odd._

I moved a little bit closer and caressed his forehead. He looked peaceful and content when he slept; all the tiredness and stress were gone. (Now I understood men who always watched their wives/girlfriends sleep in the romantic movies.)I found myself adjusting the rhythm of my inhalations and exhalations to his almost without noticing. Breathing in. Out. In. Out. It was easy.

_But you are the place_

_where all my thoughts go hiding;  
and right under your clothes,  
is where I find them._

I couldn't help by sigh. _Poor man,_ I thought. _His life was perfectly fine 'till the day he met me. _I knew that I was the cause of most of his worries; after all, it had been just a few days since he had told his wife about us, and he had done it because I had asked him to do so. I knew he was tired because of repeating his intern year, worried and stressed because of me, sad because of the divorce. It was too much for him to handle, I could see it. He was exhausted, most in an emotional way than in a physical way. But he still was the George I knew and loved madly, the one that I knew had the strength to get through this and I knew he would move forward and overcome all the obstacles.

_Underneath your clothes,  
there's an endless story._

I had been pushing him, I admit it; I had acted just like Callie: demanding and possessive, but I swore to myself that I would never put him through that again. He had had enough rough times. Things had to get better, and it had to be soon. He deserved it.

_There's the man I chose,  
there's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve,  
for being such a good girl, honey._

Now I traced his hand with my fingers, and I had to bit my lips in order to avoid laughing when I thought how ridiculous I was. How in hell could I have not noticed him? Why did I have to realize that I loved him when he was already married? _Something has to be definitely wrong about me_, I decided sarcastically. I sighed again and laid my head down on the mattress. My knees were starting to hurt due to being in the same position for a long time, but I paid them no attention.

_'Cause of you I forgot the smart ways to lie.  
Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry._

_When the friends are gone,  
when the party's over…  
We will still belong to each other._

After Denny, I had thought that I would never, ever love again. I had thought that my heart had died with him and that I'd be lonely for the rest of my life; but I had been wrong. _Time heals all wounds,_ that was what people said. I wasn't sure if it had been time, George, or a combination of both, but now I was in love, again, in the less expected circumstances, yes, but I loved again, and that meant a lot for me. It meant more than everything else. Every time that I thought _It's impossible, we're not gonna make it, _or _I can't handle this, I can't stand it anymore,_ every time I was about to give up my feelings for him and just let it go, I remembered the black hole of depression that I had been immersed in after Denny's death; I remembered that and I felt better, hopeful. I felt like a survivor. And I simply knew that we were going to make it, because we had each other and we needed nothing more.

_Underneath your clothes,  
there's an endless story._

The sound of George sneezing and stretching pulled me out of my reflections. He turned around and faced me as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, still sleepy. I couldn't help by stare at him for a moment (the messy coffee-brown hair, the blue eyes, the big, friendly smile) before saying the first thing I managed to utter.

_There's the man I chose,  
there's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve,  
for being such a good girl._

"Hey." I greeted him, blushing a little at my stupidity.

"Hey." He looked relaxed. "Everything okay?"

"Yep." I nodded. "Did I wake you up?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin', talkin', walkin', breathin.'_

"Well, I kinda felt someone staring at me… " He joked. "… not that it bothers me, but that didn't wake me up. I guess I've just slept enough for today."

I looked away, still feeling a little bit guilty. "Sorry anyways."

"Don't be." He offered me a beaming smile in reassurance. "Although I can't imagine what you like about watching me sleep, unless you're becoming some kind of stalker, in which case I've got nothing to object… "

_You know it's true.  
Oh, baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it._

I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Shut up." But my face became serious and the corners of my mouth dropped a little. He noticed this and quickly sat up, lifting my chin with his finger.

_As every voice is hanging from the silence,  
lamps are hanging from the ceiling._

"What?" He asked, concerned. "Iz, what happens?"

"It's just… "I sighed and then I looked up to him. "I've seen you so… exhausted lately. I don't even know how we got here, and I… "

"Izzie, just say it. You're freaking me out."

_Like a lady tied to her manners,  
I'm tied up to this feeling._

"Look, I'm sorry." I moved my head but I took his hands in mine. "I'm sorry for all I've done. I've put you through hell, and you didn't deserve it. I've ruined your marriage and now you're all tired and stressed and exhausted because you have to deal with me besides dealing with repeating your intern year, and I'm not helping. And I _really_ should help because I'm your best friend. No shut up, let me talk!" I hushed him when I saw he opened his mouth to say something. "I've been anything but a good friend for you lately, and that's probably what you need the most. Your best friend. So I'm sorry, for being an idiot." I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "But you have to know that I everything I did, I did it because I love you. I mean it, George. I'm seriously, crazily, officially in love with you… "With this a smile started to spread across his face. "… and I don't know if you feel the same, but I'm still gonna love you."

_Underneath your clothes,  
there's an endless story._

His face was a mix of amusement and confusion. Then he slipped out of the bed and sat on the floor, next to me. After a moment of total silence, he spoke.

_There's the man I chose,  
there's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve,  
for being such a good girl._

"Have you gone out of your mind?" I turned around and opened my mouth to protest. "You don't have to apologize to me. Ever. Izzie, I love you. Can't you understand it? I love you, I love you, I don't know how to say it so you can believe me. Just because I'm tired, or stressed doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. Doesn't mean I want to give up on us. I will never give up on us, no matter what happens. " He took my hands in his and kissed them tenderly. "None of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself for all of this. Just stop it, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes locked with his, and whispered _I'll try._

"And by the way, I am crazily, officially, seriously in love with you too. You don't get to doubt that." He stated, planting a soft kiss on my lips. When we broke apart, he chuckled.

_For being such a good girl.  
For being such a good girl._

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "What is it?"

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" He said, laughing out loud. "How could you think that I don't love you? It's absurd."

"Is it?"I rolled my eyes at his mockery. "You know what else is absurd?" He shook his head no. "You sleeping here. No one _sleeps_ at the On Call Room. Not alone, at least."

"Oh, I guess you're right. Then I should find myself a girl to join me. Oh, I almost forgot: I already have one."The look on his eyes was strange, although his friendly smile remained.

It took me a few seconds to realize what he had just said. "What…?" My breath caught in my throat. "Seriously?"

"Lock the door." His words were pronounced in a low, quiet tone, almost a whisper. I was frozen in place for a second; then I ran to make sure the door was locked. When I came back, I stood a few feet from him, unsure of what to do. He stood up as well and wrapped his arms around me, and I caressed his hair. None of us spoke.

"So… are we going to stand here for a long time?"I joked. "Because my feet are starting to hurt."

He laughed. "No, that was the moment for you to say something if you wanted to leave or anything… "

"Oh, just kiss me already." I asked him, laughing too."I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok, that's better."He winked at me. "Here we go." And he caught my lips in a kiss that was sweet, yet passionate; it was similar to other kisses we had shared, yet different; in that kiss there was confidence, passion, sweetness, friendship and love and we wanted it to be never-ending; it was a kiss that was like all the other kisses we had shared and it changed things at the same time. It changed me, at least. I wouldn't doubt anymore.


	18. Sacrifices

**Title:** Sacrifices.

**Continuity:** Crash Into Me Part Two. (Season Four's 11th episode.)

**Song: **'Love, love, love', by James Blunt. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. George-centric. I don't know if I've posted some other fic similar to this, because I've written this a long time ago. If that's the case and you've already read it, I'm sorry. Thanks to all the people that reviewed. :)

* * *

_And so I say I don't love you,  
though it kills me.  
It's a lie that sets you free._

He was letting her go. He didn't want to; actually, it tore him to pieces, but he had to do it. Because she wasn't happy, he could see it, and nothing could be worse to George than being the cause of Izzie's unhappiness. If he had to go back to being just his best friend, he would do it. He was used to make sacrifices and settle for less than he deserved or wanted. Less respect from his brothers, school mates and co-workers than he had always deserved; less love than he had wanted from the women he had loved since his teenage age to present days; less success in his job than he had worked hard to achieve. Maybe it was fate: he couldn't be the first, he couldn't have what he wanted but he always had to fight hard for the things that everybody else got easily. The reason didn't really matter, though. He was the way he was and he couldn't help it. And so he had made the decision that would push him away from the only thing that made sense in his life, the only thing that made him feel like he had a reason to get up in the mornings and that maybe there was hope left for him. He had made the decision to break up with her, since he couldn't stand her suffering because of him. It was too painful. Plus the fact that she deserved everything, she deserved the world and right now, he just couldn't give it to her.

Yet it letting her go was so difficult for him, that it seemed impossible. And he knew that if he did it, he would end up shattered and broken. So he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could tell her how he felt and that way she would be the one to decide what to do. It would be her choice to break his heart or put it back together; it would be her choice to fight for their relationship or let it go. She would have to decide because he wasn't sure if he would be able to let her go; he was weak. But she was stronger than him. She had to decide.

She would have what she wanted and deserved; she needed to. He would make sure that she was happy and that she moved on. When it came to him… well, he would have to wait and settle for less, settle for someone else, like he always did.

His words broke the silence that filled the almost empty kitchen. (It was just the two of them that night at Meredith's, since she was at Derek's and Cristina was at the hospital.)

"Listen, Iz." Her eyes left the cake she was preparing and stared at him. "Look, I think this is not working. Us. I think we should go back to being best friends for a while; I believe that would be…"

"You're breaking up with me?" The spoon she was holding fell to the floor as she covered her mouth with her hands, a terrified look in her eyes, in which corners tears started to spill.

"I… well, I… " He stuttered, suddenly sick with pain, guilt and regret. _Well done, O' Malley._ He mentally kicked himself. _You screwed it all up. Again. _

"Give me a damn answer!" She yelled, hating the silence that filled the gap between them.

"You're not happy." He muttered, looking away from her. "I can't see you like this and it can't be my fault. I'm sorry. It's too painful. If we break up, you could be free from me." For a moment his eyes locked with hers and she could see all the pain that was swallowing him before he looked away again.

"Who told you I'm not happy?" She walked over to him and leaned against the counter top. "Where did you get that from?"

"I can see it, Iz. God, I'm not blind." He stood up, frustrated. "You think I'm making excuses to leave you or something?"

"You don't love me." She stated, her eyes fixed on the floor. The tears streamed down her face. "You don't wanna be with me."

"Oh c'mon. Don't be ridiculous." He pleaded, coming closer to her and tenderly drying the tears with the back of his hands. "You know that I love you more than anything. "

"Then why…?" She sobbed, now her eyes were locked with his. "… why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you, that's why." He stepped back and leaned against the edge of the table. "Besides, I'm scared the hell outta me, Izzie. What if it doesn't work out and I lose the only thing that makes sense in my life? What if I lose the most important person of my life? That would kill me, Izzie. Losing you would kill me."

"And yet you're breaking up with me." She furrowed her brow, confused. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm letting you go. There's a difference. You have a choice. If you want to be with me, if you wanna stay with this pathetic guy who had to repeat his intern year, the guy who's just divorced, the guy who fails at everything he attempts… I'm not gonna stop you. I love you too much to leave you, unless you ask me so." With this he finally looked at her in the eyes again and she saw how desperate he looked. She also saw that he was fighting back the tears, and she couldn't help it: she closed the gap between them in a few steps and hugged him tight, as close as she could. She felt him surround her with his arms and sigh deeply as he caressed her hair. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"I'm not gonna ask you for that. Ever. And you don't get to leave me either. Is it clear?" She whispered in his ear. Then she leaned back just a little to see his face, which she cupped in her hands. "How could you ever think that about yourself? You, pathetic? Did you go nuts?" She chuckled lightly, causing him to smile just a little. "You were made for me. I don't care that you had to repeat your intern year; I don't care that you had to divorce, I don't give a damn about what everybody thinks about you; I love you for who you are, George, whether you believe it or not."With this she kissed him passionately and then she smiled brightly.

"Ok, I guess I believe it." He joked, still holding her in his arms.

"But seriously… "She gave him some sort of Bailey-serious glance. "Do you really believe me? Because I do think you're sweet, handsome, smart, funny, and sexy and just… awesome… You know that, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do believe you, Iz." He seemed calmed and relaxed now; and he was. "I just freaked out, but it won't happen again. I'm sorry for making you go through this."

"Stop apologizing." She ordered him, smacking him playfully on his arm. "May I ask you for something, now?" She said, with a wicked look in her eyes.

"Anything you want." He answered, briefly brushing his lips against hers.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." She said, laughing. Then she leaned into him again and whispered something in his ear. He rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like _Unbelievable_ but nodded in agreement. He took her in his arms and started making his way to their bedroom.

_Unbelievable _was for him to have a girl like her in love with him. It was unbelievable for him to be so lucky. Yes, it was unbelievable. But it was real, and for once, he didn't have to settle for less.


	19. Close Encounters

**Title:** Close Encounters.

**Continuity:** Between 'Let the truth sting' and 'Kung Fu Fighting' (Episodes 3rd to 6th of the Season 4.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Song: **'The Way I Am', by Ingrid Michaelson.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. Songfic. Just a totally random piece I wrote this week.

* * *

_He should be here by now. We always meet here during rounds. Where is he? God, why do I care about this when I've got a million things to do? I should be doing my own rounds now, but I'm here, waiting for him to show up. Why do I act like this? What happens to me? Oh yeah, I forgot, because I love him and I need to see him. Wait a second, is that…? No, is not him. God, I have to go. I've got things to do. What time is it? Okay, I'll just wait five more minutes and then…_

"Dr. Stevens." The nurse placed a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder so she would turn around, since she looked lost in her own thoughts and she hadn't reacted to the first call. "Dr. Stevens!"

The doctor blinked and focused her big brown eyes on the file the nurse was handing her. Then she took it and mumbled and apology. The nurse walked away and rolled her eyes as she muttered something about how crazy everybody at that hospital was.

Dr Stevens, meanwhile, was already running through a hallway towards the elevator since she had realized that she was really late on her rounds and besides, she had no idea where her interns were. When she turned around the corner, she bumped into another doctor who was carrying a tray full with medical supplies in his hands, causing him to drop it on the floor.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light, I'd find a match._

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…" She had started to apologize profusely when she noticed the playful smile and the raised eyebrow on the man's face. It took her a second to realize who he was. She blushed deeply. "Oh, it's you… "

'_Cause I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am._

"Yeah, it's me." Dr O'Malley chuckled. "It's okay, Iz, I know you, and with all due respect, you are clumsy, but it's fine, you don't have to apologize." As he said this he knelt down to pick up the things he had dropped, and she immediately knelt too in order to help him, still a little bit embarrassed. _Oh c'mon, Izzie!_ She mentally snapped herself. _He's your best friend, stop acting as if you were in some kind of romantic movie._

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

"So… how's everything?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Everything's fine… "He nodded and shrugged. "By the way, did you hear about…?"

"Do you still love me?" She suddenly blurted out. _Oh. My. God. I can't believe what I just said! I'm nuts, I'm nuts!_

'_Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am._

He looked puzzled for a second, then he chuckled lightly. "Yes. What makes you think I don't and why are you asking it now, in the middle of the hallway?"

"I have no idea." She confessed, biting her bottom lip. "I seriously have no idea what's going on with my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He assured with a glowing smile. "It's kinda cute anyways."

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear._

Almost without noticing, they had finished picking up the supplies from the floor but they were still on their knees and her hand had furtively slipped until it reached his.

For a moment neither of them spoke. They were so focused on staring at each other that they didn't notice that someone had stood beside them. A short, black woman was watching them, her hands on her hips and a look of disbelief in her eyes.

'_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am._

"O'Malley, Stevens, would you be so kind to get up and go do your job? Or is it too much to ask?" Dr Bailey asked, snapping them out of their dream and bringing them back to reality.

"Of course, I was just-I dropped a few things… " He stuttered, quickly getting up from the floor.

"… And I was just helping him to pick them up." Dr Stevens finished, smiling innocently.

Dr Bailey furrowed her brow and gave them her well-known "I'm not buying it" look. She was about to ask them something when her pager went off.

"You two. Clinic. Now!" She ordered before running to the closest OR. The two doctors watched her run for a moment. Then he cleared his throat.

_You take me the way I am.  
_

"Well… I have to finish with my rounds before going to the clinic. Could you cover me?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She assured, winking at him.

"Okay then. See you later." He flashed a beaming smile at her and went into the room 42 with the supplies he had been asked for.

_You take me the way I am._

"See you." She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and leaned against the closest wall. _Too much flirting_ _for a day_, she decided.


	20. Upsides and Downsides

**Title:** Upsides and Downsides.

**Continuity:** Anytime between 'A Change Is Gonna Come' (Season Four's 1st episode) and 'Crash Into Me, Part One' (Season Four's 10th episode.)

**Song: **'Crooked Teeth', by Death Cab For Cutie. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. George-centric. Drabble. (I honestly have no idea where it came from.)

* * *

_I braved treacherous streets._

_And kids strung out on homemade speed._

_And we shared a bed, in which I could not sleep, at all._

It was hard to sleep when you shared a bed with Izzie Stevens. George was used to that. She kept moving all night, seeking for the coolest side of the pillow and as she did, her legs got tangled with his. Sometimes she grabbed the sheets and unconsciously pulled them towards her, and so he ended up waking up at 4:30 AM because he got cold. And when she finally fell asleep, she used to do it curled up to him. He didn't know if she did it unconsciously or if she wanted him to hug her, but in the mornings he would wake up having her in his arms and smelling the scent of her hair.

Of course, that was before, when they were just friends and she only slept in his bed because she didn't like sleeping alone in her bedroom, especially after Denny's death. It had no deeper meanings back in those times. She needed comfort, and he went to him to get it. Now that everything was weird and complicated between them (_what were them? friends? lovers? a couple?_), he found some sort of consolation when he thought that, at least, that part hadn't changed much between them.

Even though there were times when he would just spent the whole night watching her sleep, something he never did before.

Even though there were nights when they would just spent hours looking at each other, in silence, before they fell asleep.

Even though there were times when they would just chat until they fell asleep.

Even though sometimes Izzie would just lean on the doorframe of her (_their_) bedroom when they came back from work and with one look their eyes shared he would know what she wanted. (And that night he wouldn't get much sleep either.)

Even though a lot had changed, they were still the same; she needed him, and he needed her just as well. (And he hoped it never changed.)

Yes, sharing a bed with Izzie Stevens was complicated. But it had its upsides. George was used to it.


	21. Unknown Abilities

**Title:** Unknown Abilities.

**Continuity:** Anytime between 'A Change Is Gonna Come' (Season Four's 1st episode) and 'Crash Into Me', Part One (Season Four's 10th episode.)

**Song: **"Dance Anthem Of The 80's", by Regina Spektor. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. Mini-fic. I don't know what's happening to me; lately, I'm tending to write in a way that's starting to scare me.(I should be the one with the _I am a pervert _sign on my forehead, haha.)I apologize for that. Anyways, this one goes to Dai, not only in appreciation of all she's done for me, but also because we are both crazy about Regina Spektor's music. We seriously love her and her music. So, I did my best to write a little piece out of one of her songs, "Dance Anthem of the 80's". I hope you guys like it. ;) Oh, and by the way, the song that Izzie is supposedly singing in the fic is 'Misery Business', by Paramore.

* * *

_You are, so sweet, so sweet.  
Dancing and moving to that beat, that beat._

_  
There's a meat market down the street…  
(The boys and the girls watch each other eat.)  
(The boys and the girls watch each other eat,  
when they really just wanna watch each other sleep.)_

George entered the house and tossed the keys on the table as he closed the door behind him. He was about to take off his jacket when the sound of a familiar female voice mixed with the sound of a vacuum cleaner made him stop on his tracks.

He followed the sound to the kitchen, in which threshold he stood, puzzled, watching the scene that took place before his eyes.

Izzie Stevens was running the vacuum cleaner throughout the kitchen floor, dancing all over the place as she did so, and singing along with the music that was coming out of the headphones she had on.

He had never seen her doing something like that, but he found himself liking it. Plus, she had a nice voice. She couldn't see him, since her back was turned to him.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him when I want him now…!" When she turned around to clean around the counter, her gaze found George's watching her in funny disbelief. Her jaw dropped, she blushed deeply, and she hurried to yank the vacuum's plug from the wall and take her headphones off.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She apologized, embarrassed.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it." He reassured her, walking over to her and giving her a small peck on the lips. "I actually found it very appealing."

"Did you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I love girls who sing and sing all the time, even while they clean." He chuckled lightly, causing her to laugh as well.

"And I love boys who appreciate good dancing and singing. " She half-teased, kissing him lightly. "How was your day?"

"Pretty bad 'till now." He looked tired but content now that he was home. "You made my day, girl." He said, using a theatrical tone and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you wanna make it better… "She gesticulated provocatively towards her bedroom and then burst into laughter. _My God, he'll think you're a pervert, Izzie. Control yourself! _She mentally scolded herself.

He shook his head, pretending disbelief, with a large grin on his face. "Woman, I haven't eaten since 5:30 PM and it's… "He paused to look at his clock. "…9:30 PM. Won't you let me feed myself?" He asked in between chuckles.

"Right. I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor. _Well done, Izzie. _She thought._ Now you're a freak_."Again." She muttered as she started to walk a few steps backwards. "I'll go to sleep and stop embarrassing myself. Good night."

"Wait!" He called after her. "Wipe that _I am a pervert_ sing off your forehead, Izzie. " He said, laughing quietly. "I didn't say no. I just said wait." He told her, looking at her in the eyes.

She furrowed her brow. "What…?" The look on his face told her everything that she needed to know and she blushed again when she understood. "Oh… How… when?" She stuttered.

He grabbed an apple and a sandwich from the fridge and gazed briefly at her lips before answering. "Give me 10 minutes."

"Take as much time as you need. And… I'll be waiting for you." She assured him. As she started walking towards her bedroom, she couldn't help by start singing again, this time, louder than before, and on purpose.

"But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now… And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so… it just feels so good."


	22. Before, After and Now

**Title:** Before, After and Now.

**Continuity:** Between 'Let the truth sting' and 'Kung Fu Fighting' (Episodes 3rd to 6thof the Season 4.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Song: **'Soul Meets Body', by Death Cab For Cutie. (Fragment.)

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. Mini-fic. Originally imagined as a George-centric fic but it ended up being an Izzie-centric, although the song fits best with the first option. Anyways, I hope you like it. Thanks Dai for your wonderful help and support. :)

* * *

_And I do believe it's true.  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes.  
But if the silence takes you,  
then I hope it takes me too.  
So brown eyes I hold you near,  
'cause you're the only song I want to hear._

_ A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere..._

The sun light shone through the blinds and I stirred in bed, now awake. I felt him shift and move next to me; his arms left my waist, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead and he started to slip out of bed, sighing. But I grabbed by the arm and stopped him, and for a moment we just looked at each other, and none of us spoke, while thousands of thoughts ran through both our minds.

I opened my mouth, but I closed it back, unsure of what to say. How could I know what to say, when I can't even understand why do I feel the way I feel, act the way I act and love the way I love? Why in this moment? Why him? How can I live, when I don't even know where I'm standing? How am I still here, when my life's a chaos? All this questions filled my mind and confused me to the point of leaving me speechless.

And then, all of a sudden, the answer came to me. Of course I knew it. It was him what had me still breathing, still standing, still feeling. He had been the only constant in my life, the only person who had stood by me since the beginning, the only responsible for me to have a little bit of sanity left. He had always been there for me. He had brought me back to reality. He had trusted me, and I had trusted him more than anyone else. He was my best friend.

Was it so weird to understand me falling in love with him? Was it so wrong? How could I have avoided it? It was likely that something of that source would happen. We were made for each other.

So yes, it had all been pretty much unexpected, we were hurting a lot of people in the process and we were totally crazy just by trying to be together.

But thanks to him I had learned to love again. And even the crazy way that I had to love someone (bakery, weddings, Christmases, candles, wishes of big families and the whole package) was better than not loving at all.

Thanks to him I could feel again. And he was the cause to all of my feelings.

Thanks to him I acted the way I acted, whether I did good or bad things. But acting is better than doing nothing at all and just mourn for my lost love.

Thanks to him I had kept breathing, kept standing, kept living, no matter how much it hurt.

Thanks to him I had understood that Denny's death didn't mean mine.

Thanks to him I had understood that if I had to learn things all over again in order to go back to the place that I had fought so much to be in, then I would do it; I would fight and I would get there because I could do it.

Thanks to him the chaos that my life had become felt a little quieter, like an island of peace in the middle of a stormy sea.

And for all those reasons, I couldn't let him go. I needed him like oxygen or even more, physically and emotionally and I secretly hoped he felt the same for me. I knew I was being selfish and mean, but I was tired of being the one to suffer. I had had enough. And so had he. We needed to be together in order to move forward; we needed each other to overcome all the problems that were swallowing us.

So I intertwined my fingers with his and cleared my throat before speaking.

"You're not going anywhere, unless that's with me." I ordered very seriously although my bottom lip trembled a little. "And you better be okay with that."

He moved a little closer and surrounded me with his arms, sending goose bumps down my spine. As he kissed the top of my head, I heard him mutter an _I'm fine with it. _I looked up to find his deep blue eyes staring back at me. There was something in the way he looked at me that I didn't quite understand.

"I mean it George, I need you, and I can't let you go, you must know that. You can't go, I know you're married but you've already told Callie, you're divorcing her and you know as well as I do that we can be together now. There's nothing to be afraid of… You can stay." I finished, smiling hopefully.

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, then pulled me closer. "I don't wanna let you go either, Iz. It's just… I've never, ever felt this way before. It's hard to handle such amount of feelings. But it's not like you have to order me to stay… "He chuckled slightly and I blushed. "I was gonna stay anyways."

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere._

"Sorry about that." I murmured. "I just… Well, I guess I freak out a little when I don't have you here, so… don't go away."

"It's okay, Iz. Seriously. "He assured as he kissed my neck. "I wanna have you as close as humanly possible. You're not the only one who needs one other, you know?"

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer. "Alrighty then. We have a deal."

"We have a deal." He repeated, and though I didn't see him, I knew he was smiling and that he was being honest.

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere._

This was peace. This was love. This was what I needed, what I wanted. I would fight for it and I would stand whatever was necessary to make it work. Because I could and I would never, ever let him go, or let go of that feeling.

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere._

If love had to sting sometimes to feel this good other times, then I would do it. I knew the end of the pain would be near, within reach of my hand.


	23. A Change Of Mind

**Title:** A Change of Mind.

**Continuity:** Anytime after 'Let the truth sting' (Season Four's 3rd episode.)

**Song:-**

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Retrospective. Slightly A/U. Drabble. Okay, this one is the result of re-watching the episode 'What Have I Done To Deserve This?' from Season Two. (A great episode, by the way.)Although it's kind of sad what George had to go through during it, I thought that I could use the scene when we see Callie for the first time as a part of a (slightly pointless) drabble about Callie's feelings in the early Season 4. So just so you know, the text you see in italics at the beginning, it's a flashback.

* * *

_The woman walked into the examination room. A man was waiting for her, his left arm held carefully against his chest. The man turned around when he heard her come in. Wavy reddish brown hair, pale skin, a big sheepish smile and two giant blue eyes. He walked over to her and introduced himself._

"_Dr. O'Malley."He said as he shook her hand and sat back on the gurney._

"_Dr. Torres."She said, staring at him for a second. Even though he looked embarrassed and hurt, she couldn't help by feeling sligthly attracted to him. _

"_So, what happened to you?"She asked as she started to examine his arm. _

"_I… I fell down the stairs. I think it's broken. I just need you to put it back into place, 'cause I… OUCH!"He shouted as she suddenly pushed his shoulder to make his bones shift back into the right position. _

_At the sight of his expression of surprise, she shrugged. "It hurts less if you don't see it coming."She explained him and then smiled. He only shook his head, amazed, and rubbed his sore arm. _

"_So, choose your poison."She asked him, turning his back at him as she wrote down the prescription._

"_I don't want any."He stated, firmly. _

_She turned around, stunned. "Wow."She raised an eyebrow and then smiled widely. "That's really brave."_

_He shrugged and looked down, seeming lost in his own thoughts. After a minute, he spoke."I gotta go. Thanks for fixing up my arm."He gave her one of his big smiles and she felt the whole room lightening up._

_She smiled back."Goodbye, Dr. O'Malley."She waved at him as he passed through the threshold. He stopped for a second before leaving the room and looked at her again._

"_Goodbye, Dr. Torres."He smiled slightly, shyly, and exited the room._

**

* * *

**

Callie Torres suddenly woke up to find herself in her hotel room. It was midnight. She tried to remember her dream. _It was the moment when I first met him,_ she recalled sadly. _The moment when I fell in love with him._ She didn't quite know what had happened in the dream that had startled her, waking her up. The only strange thing on it was the feeling that she had, that something was bugging her; as if she were missing something.

And then she realized it. It was that phrase that she had told him.

**It hurts less if you don't see it coming.**

Callie swallowed hard and took a deep breath. That's what she had thought. The young, optimistic Callie had believed those words. The present Callie wasn't so sure about it.

**It hurts less if you don't see it coming.**

_It's ironical,_ she thought. She _did _believe it back then. Then, facts had proved her wrong. Every time _he_ had hurt her had been unexpected, but not because of that had been less painful. Every tear she had poured because of him had proved her wrong. Every time he had made her feel pathetic and insignificant compared to his best friend had proved her wrong. The fear of falling in love again and getting hurt that she felt now kept proving her wrong.

And so did the stabs of pain that she felt every time he saw _him _with _her._


	24. Points Of View

**Title:** Points of View.

**Continuity:** Anytime between 'Love/Addiction' and 'Crash Into Me, Part One' (Episodes 2nd to 10th of the Season 4.)

**Song: **-

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Retrospective. Slightly A/U. Mini-fic. (It's a really random idea, again.) Inspired by re-watching a lot of romantic movies (like 'Love actually' and 'Nothing Hill') and reading an angsty, yet somehow tender fanfiction of The Office.

* * *

Izzie frowned, confused. George smiled and stifled a chuckle, because she looked cute when she was confused. Her hair was done in a ponytail; she was wearing an apron over her red shirt, and the counter top was covered in flour, as she stirred the batter with her hands, to mold the muffins that she would later put into the oven.

"I don't get it."She said, looking up to him.

"What?"He asked, intrigued, imagining that she was talking about the muffins.

"You love me, right?"She asked, staring at him, completely serious.

He ran a hand through his hair and almost laughed at her question. "Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

She bit her lip, and her gaze went back to the mixture for a moment, while she thought. The look of concentration on her face would have been funny to him if she wouldn't have been talking of something as serious as their relationship.

Her eyes met his again. "And I love you."She stated.

"I hoped so."He joked lightly, standing up and walking over to her.

"Then why… "She paused. "… does everybody think that _this_ isn't going to work?"She asked, gesturing towards him and then back to her.

"And by _this_ you mean…?"

"You know, _us_."She clarified, her back turned at him for a moment as she put the tray with the muffins into the oven.

He leaned against the counter."Okay, there are three things that you need to remember. First of all, I don't think everybody thinks that way. I think you're spending too much time with Cristina."He joked lightly, causing her to laugh.

"Seriously!"She exclaimed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"Secondly, I don't think you should care about what everybody else says. I mean, is that why you're baking? You're always upset when you bake. Actually, you bake _because_ you're upset."He stated, a bit concerned.

"I wasn't upset."She lied through her teeth, pretending coolness.

He looked at her, knowingly, wrapping his arms around her from behind."There's _always_ a reason to bake."He said."I know you."

"You do."She sighed, snuggling closer. "Yeah, I was upset, I admit it. Why can everybody just leave us alone?"

"Because beauty's in the eyes of the observer."

"What?"She turned around to face him."What's that?"She laughed.

"In our case, everybody else thinks that our relationship is wrong and stupid. They call it a drunken fling and they say that it can't work, but that's just because they don't see it the way we see it. To us, it's the most important thing of our lives; it's something precious and worth fighting for… "He paused for a moment and watched her nod in agreement, understanding. "To us it's the right thing to do. It means being able to share every moment of our lives with our soul mate; it means love, happiness, safety… "

"It's home."She added, interrupting him.

"Exactly."He agreed, hugging her tight.

Silence filled the kitchen for a few seconds, until she spoke again. "You said there were three things that I needed to remember."

"Oh, right. The third one is that I love you."He said, kissing the top of her head. "Don't ever forget that, and we'll be fine."

"I won't."She answered as she buried her face in his chest."And just for the record, I love you too."

"I'm glad."He chuckled."I really am."

"And we'll be fine."

"We will."He said confidently.

She looked up to him again, hope sparkling in her eyes. The look on his face told her that everything would be just fine.

And as their lips met in a tender kiss, she couldn't help but believe it.


	25. Over

**Title:** Over.

**Continuity: **'Crash Into Me, Part One.'(Season Four's 10th episode.)

**Song:-**

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Slightly A/U. Drabble. (Omniscient narrator.) This is, by far, the strangest drabble I've wrote. As the next two chapters explore Izzie and George's respective reaction and thoughts on the break up, I thought that I should also include a little reflection about the concrete fact of the separation and its consequences in the future. About the date listed on the first and last paragraphs, I hope it's correct, since it's the date in which the episode was aired. Anyways, read it and let me know what you think, as always, I accept suggestions and critics.

* * *

_On the night of June 12__th__ of 2007 Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley decided to break up and go back to being just friends, just until the timing was right. _

That day would change their lives forever. They didn't know it then, but a long time after, when there was no use in regret, since you can't go back in time.

They thought the time would come for them to be together. After all, they were young and optimistic and things seemed to start going better for everybody. Besides, they weren't asking for much; they just wanted a second chance.

But life, however much we hate the fact, is totally unpredictable, and only with time they would realize the mistake that they had made by giving up so soon on their love. Because a love like theirs was something special, that needed to be fought for. The opportunity to be together wouldn't come magically.

Life was never that easy. They should have known it by that moment, but there are some things which need to be learned over and over again.

_On June 12__th__ of 2007 Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley decided to break up and go back to being just friends. It was over. They were over._


	26. According to Her

**Title:** According to Her.

**Continuity: **'Crash Into Me, Part Two.'(Season Four's 10th episode.)

**Song: **'Decode', by Paramore.

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Slightly A/U. Mini-fic. Izzie's POV. Izzie's take on the break up. The dialogues are the original ones from the scene. (Although it's a really sad scene for the Gizzie fans like me, I totally love it-you can see so many emotions bubbling under the appearance of coolness when they decide to break up. It's fascinating. I tried my best to interpret both Izzie and George's feelings and thoughts in the moment.)

* * *

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

"I'm never gonna be Cristina. It's just not gonna happen. And I'm not gonna be Erica Hahn. I am not kick-ass." I sighed ever so slightly. I felt the mattress creak a bit under his weight when he leaned closer to me.

"Thank God for that."He muttered, wrapping his arms around me from behind and nuzzling his nose against my shoulder.

He _always_ knew how to make me feel better.

I turned around and smiled at him, somehow sadly, before looking away again. "I love you."I suddenly blurted out, not knowing exactly why. Maybe because my intuition told me that something was about to happen and that our relationship had reached a turning point. My heart beat sped up, but I turned around to face him.

"I love you."He replied, his gaze locked with mine. For a second I saw myself reflected in his blue eyes. Then I looked away once again and a deep silence surrounded us.

But I needed to make the question that had been torturing me for a long time.

"We're not gonna make this work, are we?"I asked. He sighed and I thought I knew what was on his mind. He loved me and he didn't want to let me go, but he had-_we_ had-to face reality. Our relationship wasn't working.

He instantly lifted his head up from my shoulder and leaned back, still holding me in his arms. "Marriage is hard even when it's right. It's hard. And… "He paused for a moment, choosing the right words to express his feelings. "… next time I do it I just want it to be forever." He glanced quickly at me. "And I don't think it's our chemistry."He shook his head." I think it's our timing. But I don't think it's our chemistry."He finished, reassuring.

I tried not to let the sadness for the separation overwhelm me. "So, we're saying maybe someday?"I inquired, hoping he would say yes or else I would fall apart. If I knew something for sure, that was that I would always love him and need him no matter what. I could stand being away from him; I could wait for him as long as I knew that it was just until we could be together again, just until the timing was right for us.

"Yeah. Yeah. We're sayin' maybe someday."He answered as he moved closer to me and nuzzled his nose against my shoulder again. He seemed confident and optimistic and his eyes searched for mine again, but I couldn't hold his gaze.

I wasn't that optimistic. I was afraid of the future for the first time in my life. And I felt sad because all of the obstacles that we had had to overcome to be together and all the effort we had made had been in vain if now we were going to break up. Something inside of me told me to fight for us and to not give up so easily, but I knew that the timing wasn't right and that we were under so much pressure, that it wouldn't work.

He planted a soft, sheepish kiss on my temple and then tugged on my shirt sleeve. "C'mon, let's go downstairs."He said as he sat down.

"What for?"I asked wearily.

"I hear music coming up from there. Mer and Christina must be dancing away their frustrations."

"And…?"I turned around to face him. A wide smile spread across his face. The smile that I loved the most in the whole world.

"What? Aren't you going to have a last dance with me?"He half-teased, half-pouted, pretending to be insulted.

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. "Of course I'm going to have it."I whispered before kissing him softly. "Let's go."I stood up but he stopped me before I could reach the door.

"What-"I couldn't finish my question because he picked me up and started carrying me downstairs.

"Just in case you were planning to escape… "He warned, laughing."… It's not gonna be that easy."

I laughed quietly but I offered no resistance, snuggling closer to him and burying my face in the crook of his neck.

I was really going to miss him.


	27. According to Him

**Title:** According to Him.

**Continuity: **'Crash Into Me, Part Two.'(Season Four's 10th episode.)

**Song: **'Chasing Cars', by Snow Patrol. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Slightly A/U. Mini-fic. George's POV. George's take on the break up. The dialogues are pretty much the original ones from the scene. Like I said in the previous chapter, I think this is one of the most fascinating scenes of Izzie and George as a couple, because you have to figure out all the emotions under the (apparent) quietness. It also has good dialogues and music, so it's great, no matter how sad it is to Gizzie fans like me, haha. Here are George's thoughts on the moment and on the future. (Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I just couldn't find the inspiration.)

* * *

_All that I am,_

_all that I ever was,_

_is here in your perfect eyes…_

_They're all I can see._

"I love you." She said, looking at me in the eyes.

"And I love you."I answered, tightening my grip around her. It was true, even when those three words weren't enough to properly explain my feelings for her. Our relationship was complex, and I liked to think that we weren't just a couple, but soul mates. I liked to think that what we had was deeper and stronger than just 'couple-love', and it was more like the conviction that we needed each other to survive, either we were together as a couple or not. The sound of her voice interrupted my reflections.

"We're not gonna make this work, are we?"She asked in a whisper, and her voice trembled a bit. I leaned back to have a better sight of her face, but I kept my arms around her.

I knew exactly what she meant. We were having problems; apparently, we didn't work as a couple. It was hard to accept and understand since there weren't any problems based on lack of love or disagreements but it was the pressure and the timing what was killing us. Yet I couldn't imagine my life without her and I hoped she thought the same about me.

"Marriage is hard even when it's right."I started explaining how I felt. "It's hard. And… next time I do it I just want it to be forever." I paused for a moment and quickly glanced at her, imagining how it would be to be with her for the rest of my life. "And I don't think it's our chemistry."I shook my head." I think it's our timing. But I don't think it's our chemistry."I finished, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"So, we're saying maybe someday?"She inquired, looking worried.

_I don't know where;_

_confused about how as well._

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

I had no doubts on my answer. I had realized that she was the woman of my life and that no one else could make me truly happy, but I also knew the timing wasn't right. I was convinced that she would be with me until the last of my days, either she stayed as my friend or as something more, because that's what soul mates do: once they find each other, they stick together forever. That's what they're supposed to do.

"Yeah. Yeah. We're sayin' maybe someday."I answered confidently, totally sure that if she allowed me to, I would turn that _maybe_ into a definitive _yes _and that _someday _into a concrete date. A fresh start for the two of us.

For a moment, I stifled a smile as I pictured myself proposing to her (because I knew that if I ever got married again, then she would be the one), and then I imagined our wedding, our home, our family… I wanted all of those things, even if it seemed too good to be true. I swore to myself I wouldn't stop until that dream came true. After all, what else could a man like me fight for? Love and family, those were the goals to achieve. I was sure that with just a little luck, we would make it. If time was necessary to make our bond stronger and get rid of the pressure that overwhelmed us, then so be it. I would wait for her and I hoped she would do the same for me.

"Let's go downstairs."I proposed, smiling slightly. "Let's go dancing with Mer and Cristina."

"Okay."She agreed, but her smile was sad.

Trying to cheer her up, I waited until she walked over to the door to pick her up in the air and tell her that she wouldn't escape so easily. When I heard her laughter-my favorite sound in the entire world- I knew I had done well.

Breaking up with her was heartbreaking, but I was optimistic. After all, we were young and in love, and all we asked for was to have a chance to be together, when the timing was right. It wasn't too much to ask for.

Fate couldn't say no to that to two soul mates.

_Right?_


	28. Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmare.

**Continuity: **Right after 'Crash Into Me, Part Two.'(Season Four's 10th episode.)

**Song:** 'Ode to divorce', by Regina Spektor. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. This chapter talks about both Izzie and George's first reactions to the break up. It's quite fictional, since they didn't gave us much information about that period. (They kind of rushed the end of their relationship and the beginning of Izzie and Alex's, but I like to think that there was some kind of 'grieving period' or something, in between them. This chapter and the next two are based on that period.) By the way, 'Ode to divorce' is (to me) one of Regina's best songs ever; it's totally beautiful and I felt like it just fitted with George and Izzie's situation. (I love the way that she sings it, seeming so calm, but there's some sort of undertone of desperation.)

* * *

_The food that I__'__m eating  
is suddenly tasteless.  
I know I__'__m alone now.  
I know what it tastes like._

She was having that nightmare again. In the dream, she gave Denny a last gaze, took the LVAD wire in her hands, and after repeating _It's gonna be a minute_ one more time and deep breathing, she cut it. But when she looked back at him, it wasn't Denny's face the one she saw. The eyes that looked back at her, confident and calm, were blue, like the sea. The skin was pale; the hair was dark brown and messy and the smile…. Izzie knew that smile too well.

"NO!" She woke up suddenly, sweaty and scared, and she spent five minutes trying to normalize her inhalations and exhalations and calm down.

* * *

_So break me to small parts.  
Let go in small doses.  
But spare some for spare parts,  
there might be some good ones._

He was deeply asleep when the sound of steps on the hallway woke him up. Seconds later he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." He managed to utter, as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

The door opened. Isobel Stevens leaned on the doorframe, her hair done in a messy ponytail, wearing a pink, old, and completely worn out sleep shirt and a lacy, red short over her (obviously) Hello Kitty underwear.

"Hey." He looked up to her from the bed and grinned sleepily. "What are you doing awake at this time of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep." She answered simply, as she sat next to him, on the edge of the mattress.

"And may I ask why you couldn't sleep?"He asked, moving to make room for her in the bed.

"I don't know…. "She tried to make up an excuse but she couldn't think of any. "I just couldn't."

"Right." She wasn't even looking at him, but she knew that he was rolling his eyes. "And the real reason?"

"That's the real reason." She lied, trying to sound truthful. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes, to try and convince him. But he shook his head a few times. "Why would I lie to you about it?"

"Because you're stubborn and you're trying to be hardcore-Izzie, that's why." He stated, with an _I know you _kind of look on his face. "Just tell me what happens."

She sighed and looked down, embarrassed for what she was about to say and her childish behavior. "I had a nightmare."

The tone of his voice was softer when he spoke again. "Tell me about it."

"I… can't. " She gazed at him and quickly looked back at the floor.

"What do you mean with that?" She couldn't see his face but she imagined he was raising an eyebrow, confused. "Why can't you tell me?"

She turned around so he could see her face-the fear in her eyes, the tears she tried to blink back. His expression became serious. "Oh God." He said. "It was really scary, wasn't it?"

"It was." She agreed tearfully, snuggling closer to him so his arms could fully embrace her. "It was awful, George. Don't make me talk about it, please. I just want to forget it."

"Shh." He hushed her softly as he kissed the top of her head."Don't tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. " She sobbed quietly. "Just… don't go anywhere, please."

"I won't."His words echoed in the silence of the room.

She paused for a moment and then spoke, hesitantly. "Can I… stay here tonight?"

He sighed. "Iz, I'm sorry, but there's not enough room in this bed for both. Actually, it's not even a bed. It's a mattress on the floor. But I can sleep in the sofa if you want to, and you can sleep here, if you don't wanna come back to your room tonight." His eyes locked with hers and he saw that he had misunderstood her. "Oh… "His voice became a low whisper. "Iz, I'm sorry, but we broke up. We can't sleep in the same bed anymore. I… I'm really, really sorry. "

She saw in his eyes that he was truly sorry for having to refuse, but that wasn't going to stop her. "Look, I can't go back into that room on my own. I just can't, George. So either you let me sleep here with you, or come with me to my room. Your call."

He ran a hand through his hair before sighing again. "What the hell happened in that dream, Izzie?"

"It was about losing you." She answered, staring at the ceiling while she spoke. "And it was my entire fault. You know what was the worst part of the nightmare? Waking up and feeling that I had really lost you, because you weren't laying next to me. It was awful, George. Awful."

He stared at her in complete silence. She put her hands over his and looked at him in the eye, pleading.

"Please."She begged.

He sighed deeply and counted to ten before speaking again. "Okay. Don't worry."He said, smiling softly as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I'll go with you."

She smiled weakly and let him envelope her with his arms as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

That night, Izzie slept peacefully and without nightmares for the first time in several days, curled up in a ball, safe inside George's embrace. He, on the other hand, spent the night watching her sleep, and trying to figure out how he was supposed to forget about that woman and move on.

They had agreed on breaking up, for both their sakes, just until the timing was right for them.

But being away from each other, trying to forget the feelings they had for each other and trying to live without one another, were turning out to be some of the hardest things they had ever been forced to do.

And it was even harder on his side if she needed him the way she did. If she needed him, if she wanted him by her side, he would always leave everything else behind, forget about the world and focus on her and only her, and he would do whatever she needed him to do and sacrifice whatever she wanted him to sacrifice for her.

He couldn't help it. It was just the way he functioned.

Izzie asked and George gave.

Izzie needed him and George was there.

It was simple. That was how it had been for him from the beginning.

He didn't think that would ever change.

But if it didn't, then how was he supposed to move on?

He just had no idea.


	29. Undertones

**Title:** Undertones.

**Continuity: **Anytime between 'Crash Into Me, Part Two'(Season Four's 10th episode) and 'Piece of my heart' (Season Four's 13th episode.)

**Song:** -.

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** A/U. George-centric. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry about the delay. All I can say is that this multi-shot will end soon so you won't have to stand through the wait much longer. (This is the chapter before last.) The show didn't give us much information about the repercussions of Izzie and George's break up or about their feelings about it, and with this chapter and the previous I've tried to fill those empty spaces. This is completely fictional, but I think that, knowing George, it is possible that even after they broke up he would want to talk to her and see how she was doing, but wouldn't feel able to do it and instead would do this kind of stuff, like calling and hanging up before anyone picked up. :P Maybe that's weird, but that's the way I imagined it would be.

* * *

The phone rang once.

_Please, just be home right now. _

The phone rang twice.

_This is a stupid idea. I shouldn't be doing this._

Before the phone rang for the third time, someone picked up.

"Hello."

_Meredith. Crap._

"Hello, who is this?"The female voice insisted.

"It's George. How're you, Mer?"Your voice was steady, quiet, as usual.

(Because you were not letting it show how extremely disappointed you were about the fact that she'd been the one to pick up the phone. It wasn't her voice you had called to hear. It was not her you wanted to talk to. It was not her you wanted to be close to. But she could not know that, so you were keeping it secret.)

"George?"She sounded surprised, almost confused. "It's… um, kinda weird you're calling here."

(She didn't know you'd been planning to make that call for weeks. You had dialed that number a thousand times, and a thousand times you had hung up before someone picked up. )

"Yeah, I guess it is…" You answered.

(She didn't know how desperate you were. She couldn't tell, because you're a good actor, and no one can notice your real feelings once you're determined to hide them. Well, maybe t_here is_ someone who can, but that's not the point. )

"Okay…"She seemed to hesitate, as if she didn't know what to say."Well, can I help you with something? Do you need anything?"

(She really couldn't. You wished there was something she could do, but there wasn't, because she couldn't give you back the love of your life, fix up the mess you had made and go back in time. And of course you needed things: you needed to know where your best friend was, and who she was with, and what was she doing; you needed your best friend, not only because you loved her with everything you had, but because she simply was your best friend and you missed having her around.)

"No, I guess."You paused, doubtful.

_Oh, please ask me if I want to talk to Izzie. Just wake her up and put her on the phone. Please, please, please, please…_

"I must have dialed the wrong number, or something. I'm sorry that I woke you up, if I did."You apologized.

There was a perceptible undertone of worry in Meredith's voice. "George, are you okay?"

_No, I am not. I'm mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. _

"Yeah, definitely."You replied in the most confident, reassuring tone you could manage to utter.

Another pause. "Seriously?"

_Oh, come one. You have got to be kidding me. You had to use that word precisely. Go on, remind me a little more of the girl I'm trying to get over. I really appreciate it._

"Seriously, Mer."

(You could tell her about the Hell you were going through. But telling her about your problems was pointless. She had her own messy life to deal with.)

"Listen, I gotta go, okay?"

"No, George, wait."She stopped you. "Look, I… "It took her a couple of seconds to find the right words."We haven't been talking much recently and I don't know what's going on with you. I don't understand why you had to move out, but I guess you deserve to have some freedom if you want it, but listen, you can still count on me if you need anything. "

"That's great, really. Thank you. I appreciate it."You really did, even when it felt like there was no difference, since you would never ask Meredith for help. The only person who could help you was your best friend, and she wasn't going to, so why would you bother anyone else?

"You're welcome. And, George…"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"What?"

_And I thought I was a good actor._

"I can't tell when someone's life's messed up. Mine's always messed up, and for some reason now yours is – you don't need to tell me about it. I respect your privacy. But don't do anything stupid, like drowning yourself in the bathtub, or starting dating Lexie."

(You were overwhelmed by the fact that Meredith had actually able to notice your desperation and do something about it. You weren't going to kill yourself, of course. But it didn't mean that you weren't miserable. )

"Um, okay. Thanks for the advice, Mer."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

You hung up, and absentmindedly looked around the apartment.

You felt depressed.

You felt alone.

You felt disappointed.

Your plan had failed once again.


	30. Ignorance

**Title:** Ignorance.

**Continuity: **'Piece of my heart' (Season Four's 13th episode.)

**Song:** 'Maps', by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. (Fragment.)

**Feedback:** Of course, reviews are great.

**Warning/Comments:** Slightly A/U. Okay, this is the last chapter, people. The end of this multi-shot. I'm sorry about the delay – my muse wasn't cooperating. Let me just say I love the way George manages to let us know that he's still in love with Izzie, and I absolutely hate the way she pushes him away. It's a sad episode. As a Gizzie fan, it was hard to write about it, but I had to. So, I hope you don't think this is awful. Good luck, and so long.

* * *

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you._

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you._

_Maps, wait, they don't love you like I love you._

_

* * *

_

She was losing him. She could feel it.

He was making new friends, living in a new place, and - she could feel it – slowly getting further and further away from her, starting a different life which wouldn't necessarily include her.

She was losing him, and it hurt.

She wanted to be the one to hang out with him all the time.

She wanted to be the one to share inside jokes with him

She wanted to be the one to go for a drink with him after work.

_I'm his freaking best friend, for the love of God,_ she angrily thought every time she saw him going out or laughing along with the interns.

Jealousy was driving her crazy – and she hated it.

_I'm crazy enough already, I don't need this._

Truth be told, Izzie wanted George for herself, the way it had always been.

Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't care.

Yes, she had agreed on breaking up with him, but that didn't mean she didn't want him around her all the time, like always.

_We broke up, that's all. That doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore. That can't possibly be the end of our friendship, right? Because I'd go nuts if we couldn't be friends. Absolutely nuts._

Ironically, as much as Izzie wanted them to remain friends, she was, at the same time, subtly pushing George away.

And he missed her – so much that it made him wonder if somewhere inside his chest his heart was physically wounded, because it really hurt – but he knew that he had to try to move on because otherwise he would never be able to do it. He had some pride, after all.

_If she's moving on, I should move on too. It's not like she's the only woman in the world or something…_

But that night – that night was supposed to be different. He came looking for her before leaving the hospital, ready to go.

She saw him walking towards her through the hallway. "Ohh, you're gonna be late for your party."She commented casually.

He made a gesture, as if the party was the last thing on his mind."Ugh, blow 'em off."He said, as he reached her. "I'd rather hang out with you anyway."He stated, putting a hand over hers.

There was a pause and she smiled. "George, I get it. I don't have to like it, but I get it. So go. Go _coder_."

He looked down at his hands. "You know, whenever anyone says something really funny and I laugh I always look around to see if you think it's funny too. Even when you are not there, I look around."

_What is he trying to do? He can't just show up and say stuff like that – we broke up. This is not how it works. He has to stop._

Her face became serious, as she felt her heart beating twice as fast. "Go."She half pleaded, half ordered.

He looked at her one more time; their gazes met –blue over brown- and he walked away.

She thought George would refuse, and repeat that he preferred hanging out with her.

She forgot that George had the habit of doing everything she told him to.

She went home alone that night wondering why she had told him to go, why did he listen to her, and how could he have left her like that.

_He is over me. He's over me and I'm never gonna be over him. _

But if she hadn't spent the night crying herself to sleep, she would have had the chance to prove herself wrong. Had she followed him that night and gone to Joe's, she would have seen it.

It wasn't that he didn't act normal: he took sips of the drink he had ordered, he played darts, he told stories and jokes, just like the rest of the people he was with. But every time he laughed he would look around, as if looking for someone who wasn't there. His friends- well, the few ones that were sober enough to notice it – passed it off as drunkenness. But George wasn't drunk.

Little did they know that he was looking for Izzie Stevens, because no matter what he did, no matter how much time was it since they'd broken up, he wanted her to be around him, like it had always been.

Little did they know that the woman they had laughed at the hours before, Izzie Stevens, fell asleep after crying her eyes out that night because she thought the love of her life had moved on, and she knew she had to do the same, but she didn't want to. She wanted him back, but had no idea of how to make it happen.

Little did they know that underneath the surface of apparent normality, Izzie and George were facing a turning point in their lives, a crossroad that neither of them wanted to face, because it meant the end of their relationship.

Yet they had to face it.

Because time waits for no men, and neither was it going to wait for them.


End file.
